Possession
by xHugsxAndxKissesx
Summary: Morgan has had enough of waiting around...she belongs to him, and she knows it. Rated M for extremely mature themes of a sexual nature, please don't read unless you're of age.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Criminal Minds, you'd know if I did because Morgan and Garcia would frickin be together already!

AN: I haven't written anything in a long, lonnggg time, but this popped into my head and wouldn't get out until I wrote this. I hope you enjoy ;)

...

'Baby girl, I'm fine, I promise...see, all in one piece.' Derek Morgan gave his best friend a soft, reassuring smile as she fussed around him. He held his arms out to his sides in his quest to prove to her that yes, it really was just a graze, and there was no lasting damage.

She didn't seem convinced and raised her eyebrow at him in an impressive imitation. Good God, they should bring her into the interrogation room, just that look alone was enough to make him want to spill all of his secrets to her...which would maybe be worrying if she didn't already know them..all but the most important one. 'Baby boy, you need to be more careful!'

Her hands moved in a frenzy, across his chest, up his arms, and finally, to his right shoulder, where the bullet had skimmed ever so slightly across the skin there. 'How many times do we have to have this conversation, handsome? How would I go on without your rock hard chocolatey goodness to gaze upon? But no, you just run around, without a care in the world, throwing yourself in front of crazed psychos with big ass guns-'

'Baby!' He took both of her hands into one of his big ones. 'I _promise_, I'm _absolutely_ fine. And I do care momma, I just care more about JJ's life. I'm sorry I scared you, and I _will _be more careful. Couldn't have my princess getting upset, especially when I'm not around to offer her my special brand of comfort.' This time it was he who raised his eyebrow, in a decidedly wicked manner as his soft smile grew into a naughty smirk.

She blushed a rather fetching pink colour and pursed her full, ruby red lips into an inviting pout. 'Hot stuff, I'm trying to be serious. This is your life we're talking about, you could have been killed, and all you want to think about is being a complete perv.'

He chuckled and pulled her close to him, her soft, full, creamy breasts pushed up tightly to his chest as he tilted her head up and kissed first her forehead and then her cheek. He released her, turning to face the door. As if on impulse, he turned back on his heel to face her, his naughty, dirty smirk firmly back in place. 'If you don't want me to think about burning up the sheets with you, you shouldn't have worn such a short skirt. Now all I can think about are those sexy, beautiful legs of yours wrapped around my waist while I fuck us both into oblivion.' And with a lavicious wink, he disappeared in a cloud of super hotness, leaving her to fan her face and contemplate if she could really live with herself utilising the BAU bathroom to change her now, and always, just lately it seemed, soaking wet panties and giving herself a little bit of relief from the ever present ache deep inside. Holy cow, but nobody else had ever gotten to her like her super hunk of hot cocoa.

Especially the way he'd been teasing her the last few weeks. They'd always been hot and spicy, but this was on a whole other level, even for them. She had no idea what had changed, but their conversations were suddenly crammed with sexual tension, as opposed to friendly, flirty fun.

The past two weeks the whole team had been half way across the country, hunting a serial killer with a penchant for petite blonde women. From what she could gather, they'd all had the genius idea to use JJ as bait to catch the sicko, and just as he'd thought he had her cornered, her mocha God had burst in, guns blazing, to save the day, but the maniac had decided that if he was going down anyway, he wasn't going alone, and fired off one shot before Derek had taken him out with a bullet to the forehead. The man might have been deranged, but he was a damn good shot, and Morgan had thrown his body in front of the blonde bombshell to save her life.

She always missed her BAU babies when they were away, especially him, but Gods, these last two weeks, she'd been going crazy. Their late night phone conversations were rapidly turning into phone sex, making her wet and achy, her fingers shoved deep into her panties, one hand roughly squeezing her soft breasts as she imagined he would, if they ever made it into bed together. He seemed to revel in it, pushing their boundaries more and more every night, until she felt like she was climbing the walls with no way out. Awake or asleep, her mind was crammed full of the sexy, hot, oh so _fucking good _images he kept putting into it, and no matter what she was doing, she couldn't seem to shake them off.

Between the phone calls and her own warped mind, she imagined he would be the same in bed as he was out of it, all sexy, domineering, controlling, alpha male. And hot damn, with all the practise he'd had, she just knew he had to be -

'Hey plum sauce! You almost ready?' Kevin seemingly popping up from nowhere made her jump our of her chair and screech in terror. He frowned and tried to take her into his arms.

'Penny, are you ok? You look a little flushed.' She stepped away from him as the blush on her cheeks deepened, guilt clawing at her insides at the thoughts she was having. This was her boyfriend, and she knew if he was having thoughts like hers about another woman, she would be absolutely livid...his credit would be sent straight back to the stone age.

Even with the guilt, she couldn't quite force her mind to ignore what she knew would happen if she was alone tonight, and like an addict, she couldn't get enough. Derek seemed to know if Kevin was there, and if he was he wouldn't call.

'You know what Kevin, I'm really sorry but I think I'm coming down with something, I don't feel so hot. Maybe this last case just took it all out of me. You think we could give tonight a miss?'

His face softened in sympathy, ever since the start of this case she'd been in a funny mood, and he figured it was just getting to her. 'Maybe I could come over and keep you company? I could make you my mom's famous chicken soup?!'

Her mind recoiled, what part of "I am a vegetarian" had he not got in the last 4 years.

Panicking, she shook her head and sat down heavily. 'No, no, really, it's better if you stay away, if I'm coming down with something I don't want to pass it on to you do I?' She gave him a weak smile.

He shrugged his shoulders and backed out of the room. 'Ok plum sauce, there's a World of Warcraft tournament tonight that I was really hoping to enter, so I'll see you soon. Feel better, love you!'

She gave into the urge to roll her eyes as soon as he was out of her field of vision. And then almost slapped herself in the face. Good God! The man was her _boyfriend_ for Microsoft's sake!

Whatever the _hell_ she was doing with Mr Sexy Ass FBI Agent Morgan was completely, totally wrong on _so_ many levels...and yet, she couldn't bring herself to stop it. He was her dreamboat, her baby boy, her hot stuff, and although the dreams she'd had about him in the past were nothing compared to the ones she was having now, they'd always been there, in the back of her mind. She loved him, so much that it really, truly scared her sometimes. Just the thought of him could bring a smile to her face and make her feel so giddy that her heart felt like it would burst through her chest. If it ever came down to it, there would never be any competition, Derek would win hands down. He would always be her first choice...problem was, she had no idea if he wanted to be chosen, or if, after 7 plus years of flirty fun, he'd merely grown bored and decided to take the game just a little further.

With a heavy sigh, she shut her other babies down and collected her overfilled – as usual – funky green and blue purse and made her way out of the building. Oh, these next few days would be heaven. After 2 weeks of hell, 4 days off would do the whole team the world of good. And hopefully, after these 4 days without constant reminders of her love muffin, she could return to work, and her real-life boyfriend with her head back on straight.

Contemplating this a few hours later, emerging from the bathroom in a puff of steam after a relaxing bubble bath, dressed in her cute new kitty pj's, she heard her cell ringing her special shake ya ass ringtone (reserved only for her toy-boy on account of his 'grove thang') she had the sudden realisation that this infatuation would not be so easily dismissed.

Clearing her throat, which was suddenly parched, she plastered her best friend smile on her face and decided to go with friendly, the same way she'd always greeted him.

'Hey hot stuff, you missin me already?'


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews...like food for my eyes ;p

…...

His throaty chuckle couldn't have sounded more sexy if he'd tried, which, she considered, was a definite possibility.

'Oh, baby girl, you have no idea.'

'I think I have a some idea lover boy, you've been gone for two weeks!'

He could practically hear the pout in her voice. His own lowered a few notches as he thought of that dirty mouth. 'Umm, I'm sorry Goddess, I guess I'll have to make that up to you.'

All of the breath left her body in an instance as she bit her bottom lip before soothing it with her tongue. 'Yeh? And just how are you proposing to do that? If it helps, I take chocolate and ice cream...but no cheques.'

He couldn't help but chuckle at her again, she was so cute sometimes, his angel. 'Sorry darlin, no ice cream or chocolate, unless you mean me, I did have something in mind though.'

Her nipples were suddenly hard enough to cut glass and moisture had started to gather in her nether regions as she considered what that could possibly be. 'Like what?'

His humour left as soon as it had come. It had been a damn long two weeks, and those phone calls – _damn_, the phone calls – had him hard enough to pound nails every night, and every time he thought about them after. It had been extremely inconvenient, he'd had to excuse himself to go get some cool air every hour. He couldn't remember a time when he didn't want her in his bed, but these last few weeks, fuck, he couldn't help himself. He'd come over for movie night about 3 weeks ago, a little early but he didn't think she'd mind, only to walk in on her just emerging from her bedroom, flushed, panting, her shirt rumpled and her glasses slightly askew, with dilated eyes and the slight guilty squeak she'd emitted when she saw him, it had been obvious to a seasoned player like him exactly what she'd been doing, and the only thing he could think was that she shouldn't have to give herself pleasure. He should be giving it to her. She was his, dammit, and she fucking knew it too. So she wanted to play house with Lynch, fine, but he was done playing games. He wanted her, _now_.

'Depends what you're wearing my sexy angel?'

She cleared her throat again. Dammit, she'd promised herself she was going to stop doing this. 'Er, Derek, I don't think-'

He growled low in his throat, and the sound seemed to catapult straight to her pussy, more moisture gathering. 'I didn't ask you what you think, Penelope. I asked you what you're wearing. Don't make me ask again.'

She shivered in pleasure. Yes, this was what she needed. When he was like this, and he _always_ was during these phone calls, she couldn't help but give into his every whim. It made her hot like nothing else. 'I'm wearing my new kitty pj's, you remember the one's I told you about?'

He made a strangled sound. 'I remember, the ones with the shorts on the bottom, umm, I can imagine them hugging the curve of your sexy ass so tight, and the tank top, holy hell, woman, I love your tits, you know that right. I wanna see you in that tank so bad.'

She groaned, long and deep, her insides quivering already as she imagined the things he would do if he did ever see her in her kitty tank. She was damn proud of her twins, rightly so, in her opinion. So maybe they were a little too big, but they were un-marred, perfectly round globes, with rosebud coloured nipples, still perky. He continued, 'that shirt you had on today, fuck baby, you have no idea what that shirt did to me. I had the perfect view of your creamy, beautiful, perfect tits. Makes me wanna fuck them just so I can blow all over them. Damn baby, I could cum just thinking about it. Tell me you want that too.'

It was a demand, and she knew better than to ignore his demands. 'I do Derek, I want that so bad, and you're making me so wet. _Please_, lover!'

She had no idea what the hell she was pleading for, but she needed something, _anything_ to ease the ache inside of her. She knew he was the only one who could get rid of this empty feeling. She wasn't proud of it, but when these calls first started, she couldn't hack it, and she'd called Kevin. He'd fucked her...for all of 3 minutes, and she'd never felt so dirty and disgusting in all of her life. She'd hoped he would fill her up and take the ache away, but it made it worse, knowing it wasn't Morgan, and she hadn't touched him since.

'That's my good girl. You're mine. You know that, right? You belong to me, baby.'

She nodded, even though he couldn't see her, and undulated her hips along with an invisible lover as she pulled at her nipples, seeking release. ' Yes, yes, Derek! Yes, I'm yours! I belong to you, only you!'

He growled again in self satisfaction. 'That's right sweetheart. And that pathetic boyfriend of yours could never make you feel like this. This is just for _me_. No one else.'

Her hand had snaked down the front of her shorts and she ran her hand along her swollen outer lips, feeling how wet she was and groaning unconsciously in pleasure. 'Only for you, baby boy, _oh God_!'

His lips set in a straight line. 'Baby girl, just what are you doing? Get your hand out of your panties, I didn't give you permission to fuck yourself yet.'

She almost sobbed in unfulfilled desire. 'Stud, _please_. I need, _fuck,_ I need something!'

'Baby, you know I don't like repeating myself. Get your hand out of your panties or I'm gonna have to punish you.'

She did as she was told, not because she actually thought he'd hurt her, but because she seemed to have an unconscious need to do whatever he told her to. 'Ok. I'm sorry.'

He smiled again. Whatever she thought, she had a dirty, kinky side about a mile wide, she loved being dominated. 'Good girl, now, take your shorts and tank off and get your tight ass into bed, on top of the covers.'

'O-ok. Done.' She wasn't lying either. Being just them two, over the phone, made this seem like a fantasy world where they could do whatever they wanted without any repercussions. Gods, the urge to just plunge two of her fingers as deep inside her pussy as they would go and fuck herself into oblivion was so strong. Gripping the bed sheets in one hand and the phone in the other, she forced herself to lie still as she waited for him to speak.

'Very good. You're such a good girl. Now, if you recall, we had a briefing earlier. Do you remember, doll?'

'Um hmm, I remember. In the conference room, and I could feel your eyes on me the whole time, so hot, it felt like you were undressing me with your eyes.'

He chuckled in self-derision. 'Did it? You know why baby, cos that's exactly what I was doing. Trying to picture what you had on underneath that sexy outfit of yours. Which set did you have on Goddess?'

Her voice had lowered to a whisper. 'Blue, navy blue, with white lace around the edges, french panties, and a garter belt. Baby boy, _please_, let me touch myself, I can't help it, _please_.'

His mind spun as he pictured exactly how that set might look on. 'For being so good, you can touch yourself a little, but not your pussy baby, do you understand me?'

'Yes, I understand Derek. How do you want me to touch myself?'

He smirked to himself. She really was getting very good at this. As he'd known, she was his perfect match. 'Feather light touches, angel, with just your fingertips. Over your lovely neck, down, across your perfect tits, all the way down your legs and then back up again. Trust me princess, this is gonna feel good.'

She had no doubt about that, she knew it would, and so she followed his command to the letter. Shivering in anticipated pleasure, she let her fingers run ever so lightly all the way down her body. Her pussy clenched, her nipples got even harder, if that was possible, and she tweaked them for a minute before continuing on her journey.

'God, baby, all I can picture in my head is you in the conference room, in that wonderful top, and fuck, that skirt. It should be illegal. I wasn't lying earlier sweetness, I couldn't think of anything else but pulling your skirt up, hoisting you up onto that table, getting my dick out and shoving it as far up into your pussy as I could fucking get. Shit, you make me so fucking hard!'

Her breathing sped up as she absorbed his words. 'C-can I make myself cum, baby, please? I need to cum.'

Just as she said it, she felt a hot mouth close over her puckered nipple and two incredibly long fingers stroke roughly into her dripping cunt, and she screamed his name as she came all over his hand, her whole body twitching and bucking. 'There's no need to make yourself cum baby, I'm here to take care of you now, and trust me, that is nowhere near the last time you'll be screaming tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

She shivered as she came down from her incredible cloud of pleasure. Her eyes blinked open and then widened as she realised that Derek, her hot stuff, really was in her bed with her. 'Baby boy, wh-what are you doing here?'

He was still busy kissing his way across her chest, up to her wonderful neck, alternating between sucking, nipping and licking in a way that made her shudder and want to pull him closer. 'You know what, baby, I'm here for what's mine. _My_ woman, _my_ body, _my_ pussy. I'm gonna make you scream my name so many times, you'll never be able to forget who you belong to. Good job we don't have to go to work tomorrow, cos you ain't gonna be able to walk straight.'

He continued his sensual torture on her body, moving his wondrous mouth slowly, oh so slowly down her curvy body until he got to her sizzling core. He kissed the inside of her thighs, and then parted her swollen lips with his fingers as he plunged his tongue deep inside of her. She almost bucked him off the bed as her hips came up to meet his mouth, and he had to place a gentle but firm hand on her stomach to keep her in place. His sweet, talented tongue plunged in and out of her several times in an imitation of what he wanted to do with another part of his anatomy, and then brought the tip of his tongue up to her lovely clit. 'Oh _fuck_, yes, yes, ohhh, Derek, yessss!'

She screeched his name over and over as she filled his mouth with her creamy cum, her hands gripping his head to keep him in place as he made her cum again and again until finally she fell, limp and boneless, back to the mattress, her eyes closed.

He took a few seconds to admire his princess in her pleasure induced state before he lowered his lips to hers and took her mouth in a sensual kiss, his tongue lazily playing with hers as he gripped the back of her neck.

Eventually, he realised, she was struggling to keep her eyes open, despite the sensual onslaught. 'Sleep baby, when you've had a nap we'll have some more fun.'

She groaned in protest and forced her sleepy eyes open again as she reached for him. 'Stud muffin, no, you-'

He gently slapped her hands away and pushed her back down. 'Baby, I _said_ go to sleep. What did I tell you about repeating myself?'

She wisely held her tongue and rolled to her side as she realised how sleepy she was. And yet she still couldn't miss the floor show.

Watching him getting undressed really was a thing to behold, although he pulled his clothes off far too quickly for her liking, couldn't he have thrown a few sexy moves in there somewhere?

Hot damn, SSA Derek Morgan was impressive with his clothes on, but without them, wowza...she could feel her mouth watering. He was all lean, sculpted, sexy, hard as rock muscles...which wasn't the only thing hard about him, she couldn't help but notice. Her eyes widened in shock as she licked her lips. 'Damn sugar, thats...damn.'

He raised his eyebrow at her as he climbed into her bed and pulled her tightly into his side. 'Woman, we're gonna have to work on the listening thing. You really need to learn to do what you're told or you _will_ get spanked.'

She smiled up at him sweetly. 'I'm sorry hot stuff, I couldn't help myself, you're just so...delicious.'

He laughed and pulled her closer, his hand resting on her lovely ass. He gave it a playful slap as he closed his eyes. 'Besides, maybe I like a good spanking.'

Safe and secure in his strong arms, and finally satisfied, she drifted into the first restful sleep she'd had in weeks.

Waking a short while later, she felt hot, wet lips kissing the back of her neck, rousing her from her very nice dreamland, and she protested, until she felt long fingers probing her pussy and realised that what she'd thought was a dream was actually reality.

She groaned and pressed back into his hand. 'Ohh, hot stuff, _pleaseee_, I'm so hot, and so, so wet.'

He grunted his agreement and took her mouth in the most possessive, hot, erotic kiss she'd ever experienced. Pulling his fingers away from her soaked centre, he replaced them with the tip of his cock. She panted in anticipation, certain that her mind was about to be blown, and she wasn't disappointed. He pushed his dick inside of her slowly, tantalisingly so, to get her used to stretching around his size, and she let out a long moan as she pushed her ass back.

His control, already hanging by a thread, disappeared and he thrust deeply inside of her until he was buried to the hilt.

'Oh God, _yes_!'

'_Fuck_, baby girl, you're so fucking hot, so tight!'

He had intended on slowly fucking her into oblivion, but that went straight out of the window as he pulled out and slammed straight back inside of her clutching pussy. She chanted his name over and over again as he kept filling her, his balls slapping against her ass as one hand came to rest gently around her neck and the other gripped one of her beautiful, full tits and played with her hard nipple.

He was torn between wanting this feeling to go on forever and needing to come deep inside of her, but the decision was made for him as she tensed up and let out a keening cry, her pussy quivering so tightly around his cock and her body bucking in an effort to get even more pleasure.

'Fuck, hot stuff, Derek, oh yes, like that...don't stop, I'm gonna cum!'

'Baby Girl, oh yeh, umm, fuck, I'm gonna cum so hard, deep inside, Penelope, I'm gonna blow deep inside your sweet, tight little pussy, oh fucckkkkkk!'

His willpower was shot, and thrusting deeply, his dick pounding into her cunt as she came over and over, he let go, shooting his load inside of her pussy, shouting her name.

Sweat was pouring off of both of them as they collapsed back to the mattress and he gathered her up in his arms. '_Fuck_, sweetheart, I think I just had a heart attack.'

She couldn't help the quiet giggle that escaped her kiss bruised lips. 'I _told_ you we'd need a doctor!'

He cupped his big, strong hand around her chin and brought his lips down on hers again, gently coaxing her to open her mouth, and then lazily thrusting his tongue inside and tangling it with hers. She could feel his arousal re-awakening against her hip and her own insides were trembling. These 4 days, she was certain now, would be the best, most pleasurable of her life, and she intended to enjoy every second, starting right now, as she pushed him gently onto his back and left open mouthed kisses all the way down his body, and then, making sure her eyes were locked with his, she swallowed his thick length all the way to the back of her throat, making him groan and his eyes roll back in his head. 'Oh shitttt, baby girl!'

That weekend had been spent barely moving from her big bed. They'd had a couple of rough patches, mostly when Kevin had called to check up on her and she'd had to lie that no she wasn't feeling any better, in fact she was feeling positively wretched and he should stay far, farrr away from her lest he himself get infected with her terrible disease. Derek did not appreciate her 'idiot' boyfriend interrupting their snuggle time, and she'd had to bite her lip in an effort not to groan into the telephone as one hand pulled roughly on her nipple and the other snaked its way into her panties, plunging two talented fingers inside of her dripping pussy as he whispered commands into her ear.

And Gods, but he was right, come Sunday night, she could barely walk in a straight line, and yet it felt oh, so frickin good.

She pulled her silk gown tighter around her body, the loss of his heat making her feel cold as he pulled his coat on. He'd held his hand out to her, and like the good girl she was, she'd taken it as he'd pulled her closer.

Gripping her face in his gentle hands, he'd given her a hot, sexy, super long goodbye kiss, tangling his tongue with hers and getting her all worked up again before pulling away and running his hand down her cheek.

'Does he wear condoms?'

She had no need to ask who 'he' was...he said it with such contempt in his tone. She nodded. 'Yes, always.'

He grunted in satisfaction, even as his brow furrowed with the thought of that so called man touching his woman. 'Good, keep it that way. I'm the only man who gets to come inside of your sweet little cunt.'

Licking her lips in renewed passion, she nodded. 'Baby boy, we need to-'

He shook his head and kissed the side of her mouth. 'Not tonight, princess. Now, be a good girl and go get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow.'

Reluctantly, he pulled away and gave her a longing look as he walked out of the door, shutting it behind him.

She collapsed against the wall, her hand feeling her lips, unable to get that last kiss out of her mind, even as her head screamed at her that she was a fool. Derek Morgan was a player, and she would only end up getting hurt in the end and lose her best friend to boot. She'd never, ever been a cheat before, and now she had not only cheated on poor Kevin, but Tamara too, Derek's on again, off again, girlfriend, and ok, so the woman was a little bitchy, and she really needed to take her head out of her ass, but she didn't deserve this. Oh holy hell, what had they done?!

She resolved right then that as of tomorrow, she would pretend this had never happen and work on getting her relationship with Kevin back on track. And Derek, well, she'd just have to talk to him and once she had, she was sure that they could just laugh this off and move on.

And yet, she was afraid that for all of her good intentions, she wouldn't be able to put this behind her. She would forever keep memories of this last weekend, torturing herself with images of him above her, gripping her hands in his as he'd thrust into her with so much force she'd thought she might split in two even as she came over and over.

Groaning, she threw herself down onto the bed and covered her eyes with her arm. Maybe she could just disappear.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you so much for all of your lovely replies, they make me smile even though I'm having CM withdrawal :/

…...

Miraculously, her legs almost felt steady on Monday morning, although she couldn't erase the little love bites he'd left on her thighs and breasts so easily.

Slightly flushed, she attempted to get the images of how those particular love bites got there out of her head, although she was tempted to believe that it was a certain God's way of keeping her away from Kevin, at least for a few days.

With her breath coming a little faster and her cheeks a little pinker, she made her way into her office, and then almost screamed again as Kevin jumped up from her chair. 'Jeez, Kevin! This is getting to be a habit, learn how to make a little noise or something!'

He looked so crestfallen, she couldn't help feeling guilty. 'I'm sorry for taking your head off, what's up?'

The smile was back on his face as he held what looked like a potted plant out to her. 'For you,

as a get well present.'

Gingerly taking the monstrosity from him, she plastered an admittedly fake smile on her face...oh, yes, he was all romance.

'Wow...thanks, Kevin. It's..er...lovely.'

He beamed at her. 'Great, I just know you'd love it. And on sale too, you know how I love a bargain. Which brings me to my next point...they're having 2 for 1 at Benny's tonight, and you've been so busy lately, we've barely seen each other. Wanna come and grab a steak with me?'

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes again – still vegetarian! - she managed a weak smile instead and nodded. He planted his lips on hers in a sloppy, wet kiss that she barely refrained from pulling away from. 'Great, so I'll meet you there around half 7...oh, hey Agent Morgan. See you later Pen.'

She suddenly became stock still, her mind racing. Oh, Gods, he was here. Was it too much to ask for a case in the middle of Timbuktu?!

She closed her eyes tightly as she felt Derek approach her, his hand closing around her neck in a possessive display of ownership, as he pulled her back against his hard, hot body, her back flush to his chest. He gathered her hair and moved it to lay across one shoulder, while his tongue came out and licked the other side of her neck before laying open mouthed kisses up to her jaw.

'Umm, you taste good momma, all sweetness and strawberries.'

She let out a long, quiet moan, subconsciously arching her neck to give him more room to manoeuvre.

She attempted to turn in his arms, to stop this madness, but he merely gripped her neck a little tighter and pulled her harder against his body.

'Derek, _please_, we need to-'

His finger pressed gently against her lips in an effort to shush her. 'Hush that motor mouth and give me some sugar. I missed you last night.'

She moaned again and he turned her around in the strong circle of his arms, gripping her hair in his hand and giving it a soft tug, tilting her head up as he smashed his mouth against hers. He forced her lips apart with his tongue, plunging it inside of the warm, wet cavern of her mouth as he groaned and moved his hands to her plump ass, gripping it in his strong hands and pulling her closer as he undulated his rapidly growing hardness against her.

He pulled away from her and took a few steps backwards, to stop himself from gathering her back into his arms again and dragging her to his man cave.

'I don't wanna see him touching you again, lover. I told you, you belong to me. Understood?'

She shivered at the fierce possessiveness in his eyes. 'But, Morgan, he's my-'

He growled in warning. 'Don't even finish that sentence. He's not your anything, do you understand me? Now, I'm willing to tolerate the little twit because for some reason, you seem intent on creating something out of nothing with him, and I know that in the end, it's gonna fail. We all fuckin know that, you belong with me, to me...but I also know that this, whatever it is at the moment, scares the hell out of you, so I can take it until you come to your senses, but don't start flaunting him in front of my face, angel, or I guarantee you won't like the consequences.'

She lowered her head. 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-'

He pulled her to him again, curling his arms around her. 'I know, I just, God damn it, I get so jealous. I don't want him to have the right to touch you, this body belongs to me. I can't wait until the whole world knows it.'

He took her lips again, as his big hands pushed her dress up her thighs. She moaned and clutched at his shirt, frantic to get it off.

His pager beeping loudly forced them to break apart, breathing heavily as her phone started ringing. With a hot look that said this was not finished, he glanced down at his pager, ran his index finger across her swollen lips, and then he was gone, leaving her to slump into her chair as she grabbed the phone off the hook. 'Talk to me, Peaches.'

'Garcie, round table room, now, it's a bad one.'

She sighed heavily, weren't they all? 'Ok, JJ, I'll be there in a minute, my love.'

Pinching her nose between her thumb and forefinger, she groaned deeply...she could feel a headache coming on. And damnit...she still hadn't managed to speak to her sexy hunk properly. Really, she felt kinda justified, who in their right mind could honestly say that they would be able to say no to her Chocolate Thunder, with his dark, sculptured body, sexy, sexy eyes, and a personality which was as commanding, domineering and alpha male in the bedroom as it was out of it. And by Gods, if it didn't make her feel uber sexy to know that he wanted her as much as she wanted him. She kinda had to admit, the sneaking around behind everyone's backs was making her sorta hot too, and what kind of woman did that make her?

It was all too much for her to process right now, she'd have to wait until her merry band of crime-fighters were up in the air, when she would be safe from her Stud Muffin, to really think it through and decide what the hell to do.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks again for the reviews :) EmEliza – You're right, he'd never hurt P, it's a gentle hand :) in a sexy way, not a violent one.

…...

As it turned out, Penelope got her wish. They were on the plane within an hour, and as it happened, since they were only just working out a preliminary profile this evening, she was able to keep her date with Kevin.

Guilt had been eating at her all day, how could she possibly face him after what she'd done? And after she'd convinced him there was nothing between herself and her Hot Stuff but a friendly, deep kind of love which would never be anything more.

Christ, for all she knew, that was all they still had, only now with sex thrown into the bargain – amazing, bed rocking, orgasm inducing sex...ok, so she was getting off track.

She resolved to go out with him, and see how she felt. Either way, this couldn't go on, she had to make a decision and stick with it.

His soppy smile when he came to collect her from her office made her gut clench with guilt even more. Sure, he wasn't the most romantic boyfriend in the world, or the greatest in bed, but for the most part they'd had nothing but a good time, he'd loved her, she loved him in a way, he'd treated her well and pretty much let her live her life however she wanted, seeing him on her terms only, hell, he'd even put up with a big 3rd wheel by the name of Morgan with barely any protest, trusting her completely. He didn't deserve the way she was treating him. She was the worst person in the world.

If one of her friends had been in this situation, she knew exactly what advice she would give them. Stick with steady, safe, reliable, loving, caring Kevin, whose only mission seemed to be making her happy and loving her. She'd have thought them insane for even considering Morgan...player extradionaire, who changed his woman almost as often as his bed sheets.

But he wasn't just any old player, he was her Hot Stuff, and she wasn't just another one of his women, she was his Baby Girl, and she liked to think she was special to him.

As much as Kevin had been good to her, and she did love him, her sexy Stud Muffin was all she'd wanted for the past 8 years...if there was even a single chance that she could be his woman, she had to take it. The love she felt for him surpassed anything else she'd ever felt, he was her comfort, her love, her laughter and her knight all rolled up into one.

He made her smile, he made her knees week, and he picked her up whenever she fell. Their relationship was special.

Shaking her head to dispel the thoughts and gather a little sanity before the talk she knew they had to have, she gave him a soft, genuine smile. He would be the perfect boyfriend...if her heart wasn't already completely taken up by someone else long before she'd met him.

'You almost ready, plum sauce?'

She nodded and grabbed her bag, as he helped her on with her coat.

'Great, let's go then.'

…...

The moment they arrived at their table, she ordered a super, extra big Martini and downed it as soon as it arrived, hoping it would calm her nerves, which were shot to pieces. Her phone had gone off 5 times in the car, and she'd known it was Derek without even looking. She'd merely turned the phone off and tried to ignore the concerned look Kevin had been shooting her...kinda like the one he was giving her now.

Her breathing picked up speed as she realised he was going to speak...she really wished she didn't have to do this...that she could just hide under a rock and wait for it all to go away.

'Penelope, are you ever gonna tell me what's bothering you? I mean, I know we're not at close as some couples, but I like to think I know you pretty well, and I don't think it's just the cases that are getting to you. These last few weeks, you've been like a different person. What's going on?'

She took a big swallow of her second Martini before she opened her mouth to answer him. 'God, Kevin, I don't even know what to say. You're right...it's not just the cases.'

She didn't elaborate, and he gazed at her intently, until it became obvious that she wasn't going to say anything more. 'Okkk...so, what is it?'

Her cheeks flushed...truth be told, if anyone deserved her honesty it was him, but she truly didn't have the words at the moment. 'Look, why don't we eat first, then we can talk.'

He nodded, obviously still concerned but willing to give her time. 'So, how's the case going?'

…...

After a surprisingly good meal, or at least she assumed it was good, since the guilt meant it had tasted like ash to her, an awkward silence drifted over the table again.

She struggled to meet his eyes, but when she finally gathered enough courage to blurt out what she needed to, he chose the same moment to speak.

'I want to break up.'

'I got us tickets to New York for Valentines.'

His eyes widened as he absorbed her words, his whole body slumping.

'I-I...you want to break up? Why? I thought we were happy?'

She took another big swallow of her 3rd, or was it 4th?, Martini. 'I thought that too Kevin, but these past few weeks I've realised that I'm not, and we both deserve better.'

He took a deep, shuddering breath. 'Why, you still haven't told me why?'

'It's not you, I promise. I just-this relationship isn't-there's something missing. Do you know what I mean?'

He shook his head. 'No, I don't know what you mean. We care about each other, we have fun, we love each other...so you know how rare that is? What more can you need?'

'Kevin, I _do_ love you. But I need that spark, I think maybe I'm just not _in_ love with you.'

He took a swallow of his beer. 'Is this just a cry for attention, Pen? Am I not paying you enough attention? Some kind of mid-life crisis maybe?'

She shook her head. 'No, Kevin, you're not listening to me. I'm not in love with you anymore...you deserve someone whose gonna be in 100%, and I'm sorry, but I'm not, not anymore.'

His head slumped again. 'Seems like you've made your mind up already. God, Penelope, could you have picked a worse time?'

She flushed with shame. 'I'm sorry.'

'What-what about Valentines? I told you, I booked us tickets to New York. My parents were gonna meet us out there for dinner...do you think-would you come with me anyway, just to, um, help me avoid any questions?'

How could she possible say no? Wasn't that the least she could do for him after the way she'd behaved? Her eyelids squeezed shut in a valiant effort to keep the tears at bay. 'O-ok. When do we leave?'

He visibly sagged in relief. 'Er, um, the...the 12th...I'll have to change the room arrangements and...you know what, I'll just do it. If you don't mind, I'm gonna leave so...yeh. I'll see you around Penelope.'

He almost ran out of the restaurant, and she slumped heavily back into her seat, choking back the last of her drink, thanking the Goddess that she'd had the forethought to grab a cab here and leave her car at work. She took out her purse and paid the bill, before making her way home.

Glancing hesitantly at her cell, she was shocked to find 12 missed calls from her Hot Stuff, 7 texts, not to mention the 2 voicemails demanding to know just where the hell she was. Her land line had another 3 messages, mostly along the same line, with threats of spanking if she didn't return his call right that second.

Unfortunately, or maybe not, if you _liked_ spanking, those messages were left almost 2 hours ago. She'd obviously spent longer at dinner than she'd thought. Although, she was surprised at how free she felt, now that things with Kevin were definitely over with, she felt like she could finally breathe again.

Kicking her shoes off and dumping her bag, she grabbed her cell and pressed one on speed dial. She was shocked at how quickly he picked up.

'Wow, hey Hot St-'

'Where in the hell have you been? I was almost ready to jump back on the plane to come and find you!'

She stuttered as she realised what he must be thinking. God, she should have known better, especially given the nature of their jobs. 'I-I'm sorry...I was...um, I went out for dinner...with Kevin.'

Silence. Finally, his voice rang out, loud and clear, or as much as it could be for a growl. 'Excuse me?'


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So, this chapter is a little short, but the next one will be uber long, I promise. Thanks again for the reviews, they really make my day. :)

…...

'I could have sworn you just said you went out for dinner with Kevin, Baby Girl, but I know that can't be right, can it?'

She settled down onto her comfy couch, smiling at his jealousy in a way that she could now that she was officially single. 'You heard right, Stud. I went for dinner with Kevin.'

'And you just got back? What exactly did this dinner entail, Penelope?' She could have sworn his growling was getting worse. Her poor chocolate fudge, she could practically hear the steam coming out of his ears.

'Just what are you implying, Derek? You think I'm like you? Jump straight out of one bed and into the next?' She moved into her kitchen and grabbed a bottle of rosé from the fridge, pouring herself a large glass. Great, now she was getting irate.

He growled some more and cursed under his breath. 'Don't start with me, P, I'm not in the fucking mood. What did you go out with Kevin for, and what the hell happened that you were out with him until this fucking late?'

'Really, Derek? Really, you're not in the mood, you don't say? You are pissy tonight. I went out with him, because I needed to eat...and we needed to talk. So, we were eating, and talking...I didn't realise it was so late. Anyway, since you know now that I'm fine, I'm going to bed, hopefully you'll be in a better mood tomo-'

His voice stopped her mid-sentence. 'Don't. Even. _Think_. Of hanging this phone up on me, we're not done. What the hell we're you and limp dick talking about?'

She pursed her lips. He might be all sexy alpha male, but she would not be walked all over. 'I don't think that's any of your business, Morgan. I'm tired and I need to go to bed, is there anything else?'

He grunted in displeasure. 'I wouldn't advise putting this phone down, sweetness, as I've told you before, you won't like the consequences, in this case, me getting on a damn plane tonight and getting it out of you face to face. It's my business, because you're_ my_ woman, as you damn well know. You also know just how jealous I can get, so, don't make me ask again, baby.'

She shivered at the possessive tone of his voice, oh, but she did so like being _his_ woman, caveman though it was. 'We-I...we broke up. I...this isn't fair, whatever the hells going on, he deserves more than this. And the guilt was killing me, so I ended it.'

She could practically feel the tension rising in the air. 'You-you broke up with him?'

She smiled in a way that he could hear over the phone. 'Yes, baby boy. I'm a free agent again.'

He growled again in that possessive manner. 'I don't think so, princess...this just means you're mine now, really, truly mine. For good.'

She swallowed hard. 'You-I've always been yours, you know that, right? All you ever had to do was click your fingers and I would've come running.'

He chucked warily. 'Really, doll? When you had Kevin to keep you warm?'

She pouted, was he really so oblivious? 'I had Kevin a few days ago, too, or did you forget that?'

'How the fuck do you think I'd-?! No, Baby Girl, stop trying to push my buttons. You just want me to get angry. Damnit, you just made me happier than I've ever been, can't you just let me enjoy it?'

Her voice raised slightly in outrage. 'Me, baby boy? Why would I want to make you angry?'

His voice was like melted chocolate, trailing over her body and raising goose bumps. 'I think you like it, Goddess. You like it when I get angry and take control, don't you, naughty girl?'

She moaned loudly. 'Not at all, Hot Stuff.'

He chuckled. 'Hmm, not at all? Maybe we'll see, when I get home. You get in bed, sweetheart, we've got another long day tomorrow and you're gonna need your rest.'

She giggled even as she pulled her body off of the couch and stumbled a little. Perhaps she'd had a little too much to drink. 'You sure that's all you want me in bed for, sugar?'

He raised his eyebrow even though she couldn't see it. 'You really are a very bad influence, sweetness, you need to sleep.'

She yanked her dress over her head and laid back clad in only her matching underwear and some thigh highs. 'I need you...please, baby, make me feel good.'

He groaned, long and low. 'Fuck, Penelope. You're driving me crazy! Damn, are you wet momma?'


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Much love for the reviews, thank you. Eekk, and only a few more days until the new CM woohoo! :D

…...

She looked calm on the outside. As an extremely excitable person, it was something she'd perfected...adopting an air of calm, even if inside she wanted to burst.

The reason for this calmness was altogether different though. This wasn't due to excitement, at least not completely, no, this was because she wanted to jump up, get in Esther and drive far, farrrr away.

Her team would be arriving back from their latest superhero mission in a few scant hours, and as much as she loved them, one in particular, she was dreading their arrival. Or, more specifically, Derek's.

She still hadn't told him about her Valentines plans with Kevin. Good God, how on earth did you bring that into the conversation?

Besides which, she hadn't really had time. That amazing night when she'd been a little tipsy and broken up with Kevin had been spent having what had to be the most amazing phone sex she'd ever had...him too, if she had to bet on it. He'd growled at her lustily and then proceeded to show her just how much she belonged to him by bringing her to orgasm 3 times using just his voice and her imagination. Oh, how much she'd wanted him there, in her apartment, in her bed, inside of her.

3 days had passed since then, each one seemingly longer than the previous one, which had been spent tracking 2 unsubs who, even by BAU standards, were completely, totally deranged, the violence they'd shown almost completely unseen before.

Alas, her hero's had won, as they usually did, and were headed home for a much needed few days of rest. Speaking off, they'd all just swiped into the building through security.

Ohhhh, sweet Microsoft. Just what was she going to do now?

On one hand, she couldn't let Kevin down, how could she? She was the cheat, although he didn't know it yet, and if she had her way he never would. And truth be told, he'd never really asked much of her. The way she saw it, she didn't have a choice.

But Derek Morgan, her lovely Stud Muffin...ohhh, he would not be pleased. She was just starting to realise how dominant he was, and although she had surprised herself by absolutely loving how he was with her, she knew he wouldn't take this well. In fact, she wouldn't be shocked if he forbid her to go.

She decided that the best way to go about it was to be direct. She would be all business, and she would make it clear that this was merely a favour for someone she used to date. Someone she owed...a lot.

Half an hour later, he finally made his way into her office, a beaming grin plastered on his handsome face. 'Hey, princess. There you are. Come here.'

He took her smaller hand into his and pulled her out of her chair, wrapping an arm around her waist and hauling her against him, his erection impressive as he ground it against her. He pulled her head back softly and smashed his mouth against hers, pushing his tongue into her mouth and groaning at the sweet taste of her.

She whimpered as he pulled away, breathing heavily.

'Umm, now that's a welcome home, momma. I've missed you.'

She smiled softly. 'I missed you too, cupcake. How was the flight?'

He raised his eyebrow at her. 'It was...fine. Why?'

She pulled away swiftly and made for her chair, but he wrapped his hand around her arm to stop her. 'Baby Girl, what aren't you telling me?'

Her hands shook as she turned back to him and again decided that being direct was the best way to go. 'Nothing, I just, you remember I broke up with Kevin, right? Well, he...he asked me to go away with him for Valentines, to New York. It-it would just be as friends, as a favour.'

She could sense from his expression that he was incensed. This was not going well. 'Baby boy? Say something, please.'

He stayed silent, instead turning to the wall, running his hand across the smoothness of his head and taking a few deep breaths.

She stepped towards him and laid a hand gently on his arm, before pressing herself against his strong back and ghosting a kiss across his covered shoulder.

'You're not going.' It came out as a growl, deep and animalistic, as if he was reining in his temper.

'Derek, I love you, but you can't tell me what to do. I need to do this for him, I owe it to him.'

He turned around, gripping her arms. 'You don't owe him anything! He wasn't worthy of you, not my Goddess, he never has been! You can't go!'

Her beautiful lips twisted into a scowl. 'I'm going, whether you like it or not, Morgan. I told you, I owe him. I'm the cheat, I'm the liar. I twisted what we had and turned it into something dirty and deceitful, the least I can do for him is spend one weekend in New York, to save him from question after question, when even he doesn't have any answers because he doesn't know what's going on.'

He grasped her chin gently and softly grazed his lips over hers. 'Please don't say that. What happened between us...it wasn't dirty or deceitful. It was beautiful, and amazing, and fucking hot. Me and you, that's right. It's the way it was always meant to be. He knew that, he always knew it. He knew, deep inside, this was always gonna happen.'

'How could he? I didn't. I thought-you know what, it doesn't matter. I just, please don't fight me about this Derek, I'm want to go. I want to do this for him.'

'You thought what?'

She bent her head and pulled on a lock of her hair in a decidedly un-Penelope like self-conscious move. 'Look at you, Hot Stuff? You're like...perfection. And I've seen the woman you date. I'm nothing like them. They're all glamorous and slim, and sexy...perfect. Like you. I thought we'd be just friends forever. It's been that way for so long.'

He shook his head as he cursed under his breath. 'Baby, you're right, you're nothing like them. Because they are nothing but vapid whores underneath it all. I dated them for so long because I couldn't have you, and I didn't want a replacement. You're beautiful, stunning. You take my breath away every time I see you, doll. Curvy, sexy hips, beautiful legs, just made for wrapping around my waist, umm, and those tits, _fuck_ those tits, I get hard just thinking about them, they're sensational, just like the rest of you. God, baby, it's your eyes that get to me though, beautiful and blue, just like the sea. You know I can see every emotion you feel in your eyes, how they get bright and wide when I walk into the room after a long case, how they darken to a smoky grey colour when you get hot for me. I could look into your eyes forever.'

A single, fat tear made its way down her cheek, and she couldn't hold her feelings in any longer, not when he said such beautiful things. Her voice came out in a whisper, 'I'm in love with you, Derek. I mean really, head over heels in love with you. I have been forever, but I didn't think you wanted to hear that. You deserve to know now though, before we get even deeper in.'

He chuckled. 'Oh, baby, I've been in love with you forever too. And I'm sorry for whatever I did to make you think otherwise. I'm sorry it took so long, I should have taken you away a long time ago and showed you just how much I love you, and how much you belong to me. And sweetheart, there is no deeper, as far as I'm concerned, this is all in, forever. Me and you.'

He pulled her to him, wrapping his arms tightly around her and resting his head on her shoulder. 'And if it makes you happy then go to New York, but you have separate rooms. And you tell him to keep his hands the hell off my woman.'


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews :) and my apologies for the length of time between chapters...oh, the joys of being a grown up :/

'Ahhhh!' Penelope shrieked as she snapped her head around to see who had just wrapped their arms around her middle in what was supposed to be an empty house, save the big overgrown puppy who thought he was human. She relaxed when she saw her Love Muffin, snapping her wet towel at him and abandoning the washing up. 'Hot Stuff! You just took 10 years off of my life!'

He chuckled as he brought her closer and kissed the side of her neck, up to her jaw. 'Now that won't do, will it sweetness? I need you around for those 10 years. Umm, you know there's something incredibly hot when a man to comes home to his house, to find his woman dancing around his kitchen in his shirt. You wear it extremely well by the way, doll face.'

She shivered and tried futilely to escape his roaming hands. 'Lover boy, don't you ever think of anything else? I made you dinner. It's dead cow.'

He nipped at her earlobe. 'Umm, great, starving.'

She giggled as he picked her up, settling her gently on the counter as he cupped the back of his head and fused his mouth to hers. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, gently coaxing her to open up for him, and then thrust it inside, exploring the warm, wet, heavenly haven of her mouth. Gods, it had been way too long. He'd been away for 11 days this time, and he'd missed her so much.

They shared scorching hot kisses as he unbuttoned the shirt, her lips becoming puffy and pink from his attention in a way that filled him with male pride. Her breathing became heavy as he feasted on every patch of skin he exposed, until he reached her breasts and sucked her nipple into his mouth. She cupped his head in her hands to keep him there and wrapped her legs around his waist.

'Oh, God, Derek! Yes! More!'

He ran his hand up her side, pulling her closer as the fingers of his other hand found her other nipple and teased it until she was writhing and grinding against his clothed form.

She tugged impatiently at his t-shirt, finally managing to dislodge his mouth from her long enough to pull it over his head, running her hands over his perfectly sculpted abs as his mouth went back to her breasts, gently grazing her nipples with his teeth and pulling them between his lips as if he couldn't get enough.

'Fuck, Baby Girl, you're so fucking beautiful.'

She keened as his hand found its way to her soaking centre, and he only needed to gently stroke her twice before she was jerking and twisting in his arms with her release, calling his name over and over.

He kissed her once more as he practically ripped his belt off and yanked his zipper down. Pushing his pants only as far down as he needed to, he curled his hands under her ass and pulled her to the edge of the counter, looking deep into her eyes as he entered her in one long, smooth thrust.

He could feel her sopping pussy still trembling around his dick, pulling him deeper even as he pulled out, only to thrust back in again a moment later.

'Oh, ohhh, Derek, yeessss! Yes, like that!'

He kissed her neck wetly, gently taking the skin between his teeth and nipping. 'That's my good girl, you like this, huh? You like my cock buried inside of you?'

She thrust her chest up as she arched her back, trying to thrust back against him. 'Yessss! Please, baby, oh, ohh Goodddddd, I'm gonna cum!'

There were times for sweet words, and then there were times like these, when dirty, hard fucking was needed, with equally dirty words to accompany it. 'Yesss, that's right, baby, come for me, come for Daddy.'

His words pushed her over the edge and she screeched, arching even further as her hands gripped his muscled upper arms and her whole body stilled, her eyes rolling back into her head. A split second later, she was shaking all over as her body revelled in the pleasure it was receiving.

He gave her a minute to come down, kissing her sweaty forehead and whispering to her. 'I love you so much, Baby Girl. So fucking much. I don't know what I'd do without you.'

She gave him a smile, leaning up to kiss the side of his mouth as her body gradually stopped trembling. 'I love you too, handsome.'

He pulled out of her and lifted her down from the counter, turning her body and gently pushing her until she was draped across it, her nipples pebbling further from the coolness. He ran a hand slowly down her back and entered her again, hissing at the welcoming heat as it pulled him in. She let out a long groan as he filled her, renewed lust firing her blood as he pulled her up so she was pressed against him, back to chest.

His gentle hand against her throat and possessive kisses against her neck reminded her that he was still dominant, although he could be gentle, and she loved that about him. She loved being possessed by him, and as stone age as it sounded, she loved belonging to him – only him.

He started moving again, hard, sharp thrusts that had her writhing and moaning again within minutes, thrusting her ass back against his groan, willing him to move deeper.

He slapped her ass, just hard enough to leave a red mark that would fade in a few minutes. She jerked in surprise but he felt a rush of wetness coating his cock, so he did it again.

'Oh, _fuck_, fuck, fuck, fuckkk, Derek! I'm gonna cum again, pleaseee!'

'Yes, baby, cum for me, I'm almost there! Oh shit, your pussy is so fucking tight, so wet! All for me baby! It's my pussy!' He moved faster as his release approached. He wanted this feeling to go on forever, but she felt too damn good. 'Oh fuck, baby girl, I'm gonna cum! Gonna cum hard! Fuckkk!'

'Yes, Derek, oh God! Yesss!'

His release flooded her pussy as she stiffened again, her hand gripping his arm, her nails digging in as she bucked against him, contracting around him again and prolonging his orgasm as he pulled her closer to him.

They slid down the counter and ended up with him sitting on the floor and her cradled in his lap.

'Ummm, welcome home, Baby Boy.'

'And what a welcome, gorgeous. Surely that had to be worth spending Valentines day with me?'

He pouted in disappointment when she glared at him. 'Listen, my Prince, ordinarily that would be worth pretty much anything, but I told you, I'm going to New York and you can't change my mind. It's only a couple of days, I owe him that much.'

He sighed heavily and shrugged, although she knew that wouldn't be the end of the matter. 'Well, it was worth a try I guess...now, about this food.'

She giggled as he helped her up and then got to his own feet, rubbing his stomach. Well, they did say the way to a man's heart was through his stomach!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Can't believe this was just gonna be a 3 parter :o hehe, thanks again for the lovely replies. Xx

…...

'You call me if he even looks at you wrong, baby girl.'

Penelope rolled her eyes and continued her packing, holding up two dresses in an effort to see which one she preferred. 'Blue or green?'

He let out what sounded suspiciously like a growl. 'Neither. You should wear this.' He held up a long dull grey dress with a neck line that practically covered her mouth, something she'd worn one year to a Halloween party and then promptly forgot about.

Her mouth pursed into a scowl as she threw both dresses into her already bulging suitcase and ignored his offering. 'Oh, baby boy, you're really quite humorous when you're jealous.'

His eyes flashed dangerously. 'You think this is funny, baby? It's not jealousy, it's looking out for what's mine. You, princess, belong to me, and I intend to keep what's mine.'

He ran a possessive hand up her collar bone to cup her chin and smashed his lips against hers. She shivered in need and pressed herself closer to him, gripping his muscled upper arms as he tangled a hand in her hair and slid the other one around to her shapely ass, wrenching her to him as she moaned. He felt her nipples pucker into sharp points against his chest as he thrust his searching tongue into her warm mouth. God, but she tasted so sweet, like heaven to him.

The loud ringing of his cell was a sharp intrusion and they broke apart, panting. He watched her bring a hand up to her mouth, her fingers resting on her lips as he answered the call, his eyes darkening when she pulled said fingers into her mouth and sucked...hard.

Slamming his cell down onto the table, he wrenched her hand away from her mouth and captured her full lips with his again before he pulled away with a groan. 'Damn, sweetness, you are a tease. I gotta go, baby, that was Hotch, we got a case.'

She pouted in disappointment, eyeing his ass hungrily as she watched him retrieve his gun from the safe. 'O-ok. Well, then, I'll see you in a few days, my prince. Whatever will you do without me for 3 whole days?'

He raised an eyebrow teasingly. 'I guess me and my hand are just gonna have to get reacquainted.'

She let out an unconscious gasp as her whole face blushed a bright pink. '_That_ is not what I meant. But thanks so much for the images.'

Lifting a hand to her mouth, she blew him a kiss. He chuckled, an amazing feat considering the circumstances. 'I know, sweetheart, I just love it when you blush. It depends if I'm workin', if not, I'm probably gonna stay here in my man cave a sulk until you come back to me...hey, I might even invite the guys in on the sulking, either way there is definitely gonna be some beer involved.'

He sat on the bed to pull his boots on, so she sidled up next to him and ran her soft hand across his cheek. 'I love you, you know. Always have, always will. And I will come back to you, I promise.'

She leaned closer and gave him the softest kiss he'd ever received, and wasn't that ironic since it was also the kiss which held the most meaning, and he forced his mind and his heart to co-operate and believe her. She was proud of him when he grinned at her, despite his obvious reservations. 'Of course you will...why would you want a hamburger when you have premium rib-eye right here?'

She giggled uncontrollably and cheekily grasped his tight ass when he stood. He was serious when he turned back to her. 'Be a good girl, baby. I'll miss you, you know that right? And I meant what I said before, he needs to keep his hands to himself. If he comes near you, you come straight back, ok?'

Given that he'd accepted her going away for the weekend with another man with such uncharacteristic graciousness and understanding, she didn't see how she could possibly refuse. 'I will, ok, and...I-I'll miss you too.'

He smiled softly at her, kissed her forehead and grabbed his go bag, leaving her to do her packing. Since she'd already informed Hotch of her intentions to go to New York this weekend, she knew he wouldn't call her in on this one, so she could take as much time as she wanted.

…...

'So, how about we go dump this stuff in the rooms and go to the bar for a few drinks?'

Penelope jolted to a stop in the middle of the rather fancy looking lobby of their hotel and turned to face him. 'Kevin, I don't think that's such a good idea, ok? The deal was we go to dinner with your parents tomorrow to avoid any awkward questions, and as far as I know, they're not here yet. I just think it would be easier if we spent our time apart until then.'

His eyes darkened with barely noticeable anger, and then it was gone again in a flash. 'Ok, you know what, Pen, I'm really trying to be understanding about this. I haven't asked any questions, I've tried to give you space to figure out what's going on in your head. 4 years and then you dump me out of the blue, and now what? We can't even spend time together anymore? We can't try and be friendly about this?'

She bowed her head in shame. 'Kevin...I'm sorry. I just thought it would be easier. We-we can go for a drink if you want...just one, ok? I'm tired, I just want to go to bed.'

He nodded but kept silent and followed her into the lift.

She sighed in relief as she dropped her multitude of bags and slumped onto the bed. Good God, that had to be the longest flight in the history of forever. Some small talk, followed by some more small talk, followed by the most awkward silence that had seemed to last forever. She didn't hate Kevin, far from it, but Derek would not be pleased to know that they were going out for drinks. She didn't need to worry about him finding out on top of everything else she was expected to deal with this weekend. Oh, sweet hard-drives, what she would give to be snuggled up to her sexy stud, pretending to watch a movie but really spending more time watching each other until finally they couldn't take it anymore. Most of the time, they made themselves so frantic they didn't even have time to undress before he was buried inside of her, his zipper merely pulled down, her panties yanked to the side. Holy heaven, now she was making herself wet and that was not good...not when he wasn't here to take care of her.

Deciding distraction was the best idea, she set about finding an outfit to wear since the dress she'd travelled in was now wrinkled beyond recognition. Carelessly flinging her clothes across the room, she barely had time to grab the sheet to wrap around herself when Kevin decided to invite himself into her personal space.

'Holy cow! What the hell do you think you're doing, Kevin!? Get out! How dare you!'

His entire face dropped as he took in her irate face, teeth grinding in anger, cheeks flushed a bright red. 'I-I'm sorry...we-we have adjoining rooms, I didn't think you'd-I'm sorry.'

'What and you thought you could just come in whenever you feel like?! Why the hell would you get us adjoining rooms anyway? We're not together anymore, you have absolutely no right to be in here!'

There was that anger in his eyes again. 'We're not together at the moment. That doesn't mean we couldn't be again. You know, you never did tell me why you don't want me anymore, I mean, when did you decide I wasn't enough anymore?'

Her teeth ground together as she tried desperately to hold onto the last thread of her patience. 'I'm not doing this right now. I have no clothes on and you are getting on my last nerve. I'm sorry that you don't have the answers that you want, but it's really none of your business why I do what I do. I think you need to get out. And maybe we should leave the drink. I don't think it's a good idea.'

He blustered a little and then deflated. 'Penelope, I'm sorry, just...come for a drink with me. Hey, it's gotta be better than spending the night alone, right?'

She pondered the situation in her head and decided that it couldn't do any harm. 'Ok, just, can you go now so I can get dressed? And Kevin, please don't come in here again.'

He nodded and left the room, head down.

Half an hour later, she'd re-dressed and made her way down to the bar where he was waiting.

She ordered herself a fruity cocktail and he smiled at her softly, relieved that she'd turned up at all. After around 5 minutes of useless conversation about the sights in New York and the shopping she planned to do tomorrow, she'd finally resorted to amusing herself by making up amusing stories about the patrons in the bar when her cell rang. Oh dear, no..._shake ya ass_. As much as she wished she could ignore it and call him back when she got back to her room, she knew he would be going out of his head with jealousy if she didn't answer, so she took a deep breath and braced herself.

'H-hello, hey, Hot Stuff.'

He groaned as all of the tension left his body at the sound of her voice, so sweet and sexy. 'Hey, momma, I miss you. Please tell me you're all tucked up in bed wearing something sexy for your man, I need you, bad.'

She cleared her throat nervously, but told him the truth anyway. 'Um, no, actually. Came down for a drink.'

She could practically hear the thoughts in his head. 'Oh, baby girl, please tell me you went alone?'

When she stayed silent, apart from a distressed little squeak, he tutted at her. 'Oh, princess, you're with _him_, aren't you? You are the naughtiest woman I've ever met. I told you about that. I gave you explicit instructions to stay away from him unless it was necessary. Now I'm gonna have to punish you.'


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thank you again for the replies :) they're much appreciated. I'm not entirely sure this is where I meant this fic to go when I started it, but what the hey...I write a few lines and then it writes itself :p Just a little something to keep us all going until new CM :D woohoo!

…...

Oh, jeez, he sounded mad. Super, uber mad. And still, she couldn't help but ask, 'How?'

Glutton for punishment much? Oh, but she so enjoyed his punishments. Because as dominant as he was, he only took from her what she freely gave him, and he would never, under any circumstances, hurt her, physically or otherwise. He knew, probably before she did, that she craved him, and his dominance. It made her hot like nothing else.

He let out a dark chuckle, although she had a feeling he was feeling anything but humoured. 'The best way, baby, I'm gonna make you cum for me right now, on the phone, in front of him...and everyone else in the bar. He's gonna know exactly who you belong to.'

She blushed unconsciously as she felt Kevin's eyes staring at her in curiosity. 'Oh, no, I don't think that's such a good idea, sugar.'

He chuckled again. 'Oh sweetness, I find it amusing that you think you have a choice. You will cum for me. Unless you wanna hang up the phone, and you know what will happen if you do that, don't you?'

She angled her body away from Kevin, uncomfortable but extremely excited at the same time. 'Um hmm.'

'Of course you do, I'll spank your beautiful ass so hard it'll be stinging for a week, and then, I'm gonna deprive you of my cock for a week too.'

She gasped loudly. 'You wouldn't, baby boy.'

He growled. 'Oh, trust me, baby girl, it'll be hard, and I mean that both literally and figuratively, but I'll manage, some how. Try me, sweetheart. Hang up the phone.'

She stayed silent and bit her lip, hard, turning again to look at the people in the bar, as if they could somehow hear her scandalous conversation, to find Kevin leaning extremely close to her, concentrating intently. She leaned away from him and he had the good grace to look embarrassed.

'No, you won't hang up, will you? You want me to make you cum in front of them, it makes you hot, doesn't it, my dirty little angel?'

More silence. 'Answer me, Penelope.'

She let out the breath she was holding, feeling her panties getting damp already. 'Yes, Derek, it does.' She answered him clearly, sending a shaky smile at Kevin, as if everything was normal. She was just chatting to her best friend, no biggy.

He laughed then, and she had a sneaking suspicion that he really was amused. 'Umm, you know that's what I like to hear. Now, what are you wearing?'

She let out a strangled moan and then cleared her throat. 'I went with the blue one, you remember, I brought it the other day.'

He groaned, long and low. 'You wore that dress for him? I love that dress, all silky fabric, clinging to your sexy curves, hugging your hips and your delicious ass. Oh god, and the way your tits look in that dress, fuck, baby, it should come with a warning. They're practically falling out of it. You realise I'm not happy about this? And you know your punishment is gonna go on for months, right? Should've gone for the grey one, sweetheart.'

She took a deep breath to calm her racing heart and tried to think of a way to answer his questions that wouldn't let everybody in the bar know exactly what they were talking about. 'No, of course not. For me. Yes, it does look nice, thank you. I know, I know all of that. The grey one was completely not me. But it might have been safer, yes.'

'Nice is an understatement, doll. Fucking hot is what I was going for. When you get home, I want you to wear it for _me_, not him, so I can tear it off of you.'

Her eyes flitted nervously as she took in Kevin's slumped form, no longer straining to listen in, although she wasn't exactly being quiet in her effort to look calm and composed. He had obviously settled in for a long wait, ordering another drink and loosening his tie. Well, even when they'd been together, the conversations she and Morgan had could last for absolute hours. 'Yes, of course, Morgan. I will do that.'

He chuckled again. 'Morgan, angel? That wasn't what you were screaming last night. Oh no, last night it was Derek, _please_, Derek, fuck me harder. Do you remember, gorgeous? Fuck, baby, last night was the hottest night of my entire life. Those scratch marks are gonna take weeks to heal.'

She squeaked in remembered pleasure. 'I'm never gonna forget. Although I have to say, I think you were trying to prove a point. But I'm sorry about them.'

He moaned, shifting on his bed and feeling said scratches rubbing against the sheets. 'Hey, momma, don't you dare be sorry for that. Every time I feel them I get rock-fuckin-hard thinking about how they got there. Maybe I was trying to prove a point, did I make it? Did I make you feel for me how I feel for you? Knowing you're there, with him, it kills me, darlin. I know what we have, but the thought that this-that _I_ might be too much for you...I know how full on I am, how jealous and possessive I get about you, how much of your life I demand. I can't help but think that maybe a little part of you would prefer going back to good ol' Lynch, with his easy life. Things with me are never gonna be easy, baby girl, so yeh, maybe I wanted to remind you of how fucking mind blowing we are together. I thought maybe if you had that in your head, it might – I dunno, it might stop you from- you might think twice about taking whatever he's offering. Because he will be offering, princess. But you're mine, aren't you? My sweet, sexy baby.'

'I am, yes, you know that already. Always. I swear it.' She did lower her voice then. '_Please_ believe me, baby boy. I know it won't be easy. I don't want it to be. I just want you.' The last sentence came out so quietly that she was surprised he heard it. He must have though, because he groaned in approval.

'That's my girl. Now, about this punishment.'


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Again, much loves for the wonderful reviews :) DmfANATiC69 – I'm sorry for being ignorant, in response to your question about Tamara, trust me, I haven't forgotten about her, and that is gonna come to a head in a few chapters :)

…...

'You're sitting at a table, doll face?'

She cleared her throat again, unsure about where he was going with this. 'Um, yes.'

'Hmm, good. Now, imagine you and Kevin sharing a quiet drink together, I'm gonna come and sit next to you, baby. Because I've been thinking about you all fucking day, and I can't go another second without seeing you. Especially now that I know what you're wearing. You're drinking sex on the beach, sweetness?'

She let out a shaky breath, her heart rate rising again, moisture gathering in her panties as she rubbed her thighs together in a bid to alleviate the aching at her core. A quick glance at Kevin told her he was way more interested in the television than in her. 'Yes. You know me too well.'

He laughed again, deep and long. 'I think I know you just enough, princess. Now, I'm gonna order you another one. We're both making small talk with Lynch when it comes. Is it good, momma?'

'Umm, so good.' It just so happened, her actual drink was placed in front of her as he spoke, and she had to shake herself out of her fantasy world in which he was actually there with her.

'Good. Can you feel my hand, baby, on your gorgeous thigh? It's making me hot, hard. I want you so badly. Are you wet, doll? Tell me you're wet, I want you dripping.'

She groaned again, trying to keep quiet as she continued rubbing her thighs together, receiving a modicum of relief for her efforts. Sweet lord, she was afraid he was right, he was gonna make her cum, in front of all of these people, and she was afraid that at this rate it was gonna be sooner rather than later. 'Yes, Derek, I am. Very much so.'

'Ummm, that's good, baby girl, very good. I'm gonna move it higher now, slide it up, past your sexy thigh highs, slide it along the edge of your panties. What colour are they tonight, baby?'

Her breathing was coming faster and harder, and she was sure if she took the time to look in a mirror, her face would be flushed bright pink. 'Black and pink.' It was ground out as she concentrated on trying to sound normal, instead of begging him to please her.

'I fucking love those. So sexy. You're pussy is so wet, baby, all for me. Lynch has no idea what my hand is doing, how could he? You're doing a very good job of staying calm, darlin. Running my fingers along your soaking cunt, and thrusting one inside of you. Ummm, fuck, baby, can you feel me?'

Her hips were undulating slightly against her will, and she had a fleeting thought that if she didn't stop soon, someone was gonna catch on, but she didn't care...couldn't care, not with him, he made her forget everything. 'I can, everything. It's so good.'

'You know, I have my dick in my hand, baby girl, it's no where near as good as the feel of you around me, but I can't help myself, you get me so fuckin hard, every damn time.'

She gasped and then moaned, loudly. Kevin turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow, then turned back to his game or whatever when she turned away from him, lowering her voice to a barely discernible whisper. 'Oh my fricking God, hot stuff. You have no idea what you're doing to me.'

His groan sounded almost pained. 'Probably the same thing you're doing to me, babe. Fuck, I'm never gonna get enough of you. Now, back to the drinks. My thumb is rubbing your beautiful clit while I'm pushing 3 fingers so far inside of your pussy, so deep baby. Um, Lynch is going to the bathroom, I think. Even better, I get you all to myself. You've stopped drinking, momma, too busy panting, and when he's gone, you're dirty mouth gets the better off you. You're beggin me to fuck you, is that what you want, woman? Huh, you want me to bend you over in front of all those people and take you across the table?'

She could feel her climax starting already, a slow build up to what she knew was gonna be sensational. 'Yes, Derek, that's exactly what I want. Just like that.'

'Umm, well, I'm not going to, you naughty, naughty girl, I'm gonna keep fucking you with my fingers instead, because as much as I wanna fuck you, no one but me gets to see you when you cum all over me. Ummm, damn, baby, I'm so close. Are you close? You gonna cum for me? Cum for daddy?'

'Ummm hmmmm, really hard. So hard. Nearly...there.' Her panting increased even more, hips still undulating against an invisible hand as she started trembling slightly.

'Yes, you like it when I fuck you with my fingers, don't you? My bad girl. You're so fucking wet, so tight. I could touch you forever. He's coming back from the bathroom, better make it quick, momma. Quick and hard, cum for me.'

She did then, it was like her body had a mind of it's own, one that was programmed to do everything it's master told it to. Her body shook, although she concentrated on not letting that show too much, as her pussy grasped around invisible fingers. Her whispered words pushed him to his limit too, and he arched his back as he spilled all over his own hand. 'Fuck, baby girl. That was fucking hot.'

She'd recovered enough to regain her wit and grumbled, 'Maybe for you, sugar.'

He laughed deeply again. 'Oh, sweetness, you loved it and you know it. Now, say good night and get your ass up to bed. And next time, do as you're told. I'd hate to have to go through with my threat.'

'Yes, ok. Good night, Derek.'

'Umm, good night, baby, sleep well, sexy dreams. I love you.' With that, he gave her a kissy sound and hung up. She supposed the hot phone sex might have helped his anger slightly, and for that she was grateful.

She turned embarrassed eyes back to Kevin to find him watching her intently. 'How is Agent Morgan?'

She made a sound that she hoped sounded like ok, and stood, grabbing her purse. 'Well, I am absolutely drained. I'm gonna go up, I'll see you-'

'Wait, I'm going up now too, I'll come with you.'

Another uncomfortable silence fell as they rode in the elevator and then walked to their rooms. She pushed the key into the lock and turned to say good night when he pushed her against the door and smashed her sloppy, wet lips against hers, pushing his tongue past her protesting lips as he groped her behind. It took all of her strength to push him away, disgusted. She couldn't even find the words to say to him, instead rushing into her room and slamming the door behind her and double checking the lock on the adjoining door before climbing into bed and settling down for what was sure to be a sleepless night.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thanks again for the reviews :) apologies for the time since my last post, my laptop and I had a little disagreement :/

…...

She woke up, looking like hell, bags as big as balloons underneath her eyes, after a fitful night in which she'd generally tossed and turned, both disgusted and worried all at the same time.

She'd spent most of the day shopping to self-soothe, buying what felt like an entire wardrobe of clothes she knew she didn't need but wanted anyway, not to mention the gifts for everybody, and then spent minimal time getting ready for dinner. Thankfully, she'd managed to avoid Kevin for the entirety of the day, even sneaking past him in the lobby on her way back, grateful for the multitude of bags she was carrying which gave her something to hide underneath.

She spent minimal time getting ready for dinner, opting for an 'old' dress instead of one of the many new ones she'd purchased. He wasn't getting a new dress. They were for people she wanted to look nice for. And she didn't need to encourage him by making him think she'd made an effort for him.

When she decided she was presentable, she took a deep breath and ambled down to the restaurant at a much slower pace than she usually would have, trying to avoid them for as long as was possible. Good god, next time Derek forbade her from doing something, she was damn well going to do as she was told, it might avoid such uncomfortable situations. Which was only made worse when she arrived at the table and Kevin's parents greeted her with such warmth and happiness, hinting that perhaps it was time to get things moving along in their relationship. It was definitely time for something to get moving on, she'd give them that.

The whole situation wasn't helped by Kevin hanging all over her like some kind of magnet. 3 times he'd attempted to thrust his tongue into her mouth, 3 times she'd had to resist yanking that tongue out, 7 times he'd groped her ass, 7 times she'd shifted away from him with a fake smile plastered on her face, 12 times he'd lain his hand on her thigh, 12 times she'd pushed it away and glared at him when his parents weren't looking.

Finally, when she thought she might scream, the meal was over, coffee and cake had been devoured, and his parents declared that they were retiring to get some rest, but that of course, they were welcome to visit anytime.

As soon as they were out of sight, she again yanked his hand away from her waist and took off at a fast pace to the elevator, wishing to anyone who would listen that he would take the hint and leave her the hell alone, but alas, he must be far more stupid than she'd ever thought, because he persisted in following her inside and attempting to coax her into his silly seduction. A hand running through her hair, his lips grazing her cheeks, a hand on her waist. She wriggled and kicked out, yanking her face away from his lips, but he wouldn't take the hint. Panicking, she used every bit of strength she had inside of her to push him away, just as the elevator stopped at their floor and the doors opened.

He still seemed to be under the illusion that she wanted him, reaching for her again. She raised her hand and slapped him, hard, watching his eyes change from lust, to shock, and finally, to anger.

'What the hell, Pen?'

She shook in anger and disgust, pulling her throw further around her arms to act like a shield. 'Just leave me the hell alone! I don't want you to touch me, it makes me feel sick!'

He jolted, obviously offended. 'I thought we-last night, tonight. I mean, you came here with me, right? I figured maybe you were coming around to the idea that we are perfect together and then everything could go back to normal. This is nonsense, plum sauce, now come on, I got you something today.'

He reached for her arm, again, and this time she did scream. 'It's not fucking nonsense, I don't fucking love you, Kevin! I don't want you! Why can't you understand that? I did this as a favour, I did this because I felt sorry for you!' Oh God, she was being a complete bitch, she knew that, but he wasn't getting the hint.

He recoiled in anger, his eyes darkening. 'You felt sorry for me?! You did this because you felt sorry for me!? Oh, well, thanks so much for that. I mean, I've done everything I could to make you happy over the past 4 years, Penelope, I've put up with your shitty hours at work, making sure I was available whenever you could fit me into your busy schedule, I've endured your nagging over every little thing, I even put up with Derek-fucking-Morgan hovering around you every day like you're the most precious thing in the world. I mean come on, you're not gonna fucking break! Glaring at me if I so much as raised my voice to you, and what do I get for being the ever loving boyfriend, huh?! Nothing, absolutely nothing!'

She clenched her fists together in an attempt to prevent herself from striking him again. Damn him, he had a right to be angry, but this was going way too far. 'Don't you dare talk about him like that! Maybe he treats me like that because I am precious...to him, which is far more than what I've ever been to you! You knew from the get go that he was always gonna be in my life, in fact if you'll recall, I told you that he was the most important person in my life, and that was never gonna change! Don't start blaming us because you can't accept what we have!'

He took a step back from her, the most vile look on his face as he eyed her with interest. She wanted to fidget under his perusal, but she forced herself to remain still, not wanting him to know he was getting to her. 'What you have? Is that what all this has been about, Pen? Huh, answer me. All these years, I've known it, hell, I think everyone knows you're in love with him but I hoped that maybe, just maybe, you had gotten over it. When will you get it through your stupid head, Penelope? He doesn't want you, why the hell would he? Have you seen his girlfriend? What the hell do you have that she doesn't? Apart from several extra pounds and a mouth that never shuts the fuck up. You're deluded if you think you and him-'

He broke off to laugh, as if merely the though of it was hysterical. She took the opportunity to move towards her room while he was distracted, but he caught her out of the corner of his eye. 'Come on, Penelope, why would he want you? All you are, all you're ever gonna be to him is a faithful little lap dog, always there when he needs a little pick me up.'

Her teeth ground together. He could try and put her down as much as he wanted, she was far too confident for him to ever get to her, but damn it, he should keep his nose out of things he could never understand. 'You don't know what the hell you're talking about. We're more than what you think, we always have been!'

He stood up straight, mouth pursing in realisation. 'Is that-is that what this is about, hmm? Something happened with him, didn't it? Ahh, poor Penelope. So what, you fucked him and now you think you're gonna be together forever? I have to admit, he's a clever bastard, had his bitch girlfriend mooning all over him, now he's got mine, too. Good luck, Pen, I give you another month before you're banging on my door begging me to take you back.'

She shook her head at his obliviousness. 'I wouldn't hold your breath, Kevin. I love him like I've never loved another person. I need him. And he needs me. You see, you think I'm imagining things, don't you, huh? You think that we made love once, what, because he had a bad day and I was there? That's not how it works between us. You've always known that I belong to him. You can deny that all you want, but somewhere deep inside, you knew this was gonna happen at some point.'

He raised an eyebrow at her, his mouth curling in disgust. 'You belong to him? Oh, ha, I see, he's into domination, right? You belong to him, so you do what he says, when he says it? I'd be careful Penelope, before you know it, telling you won't be enough anymore. Men like him, they can never change. He's only gonna get worse as time goes on. Before you know it, you'll be asking his permission to breathe. I can't believe you gave up what we had for..._that_. Is that why you pushed me away last night? I thought maybe you were playing hard to get, but that's not it, is it? You're Master had already given you your orders.'

This time it was she who pursed her lips, in both anger and frustration, and she had to count slowly to ten before she could speak again without the risk of attempting to rip his head right off his shoulders. 'I told you before, Kevin, you don't know what the hell you're talking about. He is possessive, yes, but he would never harm a hair on my head. And he treats me like a fucking princess. So he's controlling...you know what, that's one of my very favourite things about him...I fucking love it, I need it. It makes me hot, is that what you wanna hear? He commands me and I do as I'm told...because it pleases me, as much as him. He's dominant and alpha and commanding and possessive and I don't want to change a damn thing about him. I've told you so many times, you will never be able to understand our relationship, so stop fucking trying.'

He laughed darkly. 'Is that it, Pen? You like being forced? Maybe I should give it a try, what do you think?'

He advanced on her, but she stood her ground. 'I think you should fucking try it. You won't like the outcome. Go to hell.'

She turned and all but ran into her room, slamming the door behind her before collapsing back against it, squeezing her eyes shut tightly and sliding all the way down to the floor.

_Derek_, she needed Derek. She panicked as she fumbled around in her bag, before finally emptying the contents all over the floor, sobbing when she realised that her phone must have dropped out of her bag as she'd pushed Kevin away, and as much as she wanted to talk to her Hot Stuff, she was _not_ going back out into that hallway.

She suddenly got the feeling that she was being watched, and she hoped to the Goddess that she'd remembered to keep that adjoining door locked. Raising her head, her eyes had never feasted on a more welcoming sight than Derek Morgan resting against the large window ledge, arms and legs crossed, with one eyebrow raised. He'd heard it all, she knew that. And god, she didn't care, she just needed him.

Pulling herself up onto her knees, she crawled towards him, running her hands up his muscular calves through the material of his pants as he watched her intently. She gradually made her way up his body until she was flush against him, her arms wrapping around his strong neck as he pulled her towards him and pressed a kiss to her forehead, and eventually she gave up the fight, sobbing wholeheartedly into his chest. 'I-I love you so fucking much, Derek, I really do.'

His gaze was focused on the door as he muttered back, 'I know you do, baby girl, I love you too. So much.'


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thank you once again for the replies :) They keep me motivated and wanting to post more just so I can see your reactions :)

…...

It took everything he had in him to knock on the door rather than putting his foot through it, but his girl wouldn't like that very much.

He'd left her sleeping deeply in the soft queen in her room. His poor baby. Damn this asshole for making her upset...oh, but he would pay. He was brought out of his daydreaming by the click of the door as it was opened, the weasels voice ringing out loudly, if slightly slurred, 'That you, Penelope? That took less time than I thought. I do hope you've come to-oofff!'

Derek pushed the door open, his temper getting the better of him as he slammed it into the rats face.

As he walked through, Kevin was looking up at him with the contempt, holding one hand over his bleeding nose and using the other to pick himself up from the floor.

Glaring at him, Derek attempted to reign in his anger. 'Where is it, you piece of shit?'

'Riding to her rescue as usual, Morgan? Why am I not surprised.'

'I'm not getting into this with you, Lynch. Give me her cell and I'll be on my way.'

Kevin let out a self-derisive laugh. 'I should have known, you know, always mooning over you, she was. Guess she doesn't know you as well as she thinks, huh? She's under the illusion that you love her, that you're...dating, or whatever. But the great Derek Morgan doesn't date, does he? He fucks, and then moves on. I've been with Penelope 4 years, and in that time I've seen you parade more women in and out of your bedroom than I've changed my underwear.'

Derek had to fight the urge to roll his eyes – could Lynch really be so stupid as to goad him, he obviously didn't realise the danger he was in, he was extremely close to getting a black eye to match his broken nose. 'She's _my_ woman, Lynch. She always has been, she knows it, you know it. I've always known it. You couldn't possibly hope to ever understand the relationship we have, so don't even try. Now give me her fucking phone.'

His temper flaring, he tried hard to tamp it back down, although it was hard since all Lynch seemed to want to do was talk, and everytime he opened his mouth, all Morgan could think about was smacking him in it.

'Your _woman_? What are we, still in the dark ages? Have you no respect for anything, you bastard? I knew there was something off with her, those few weeks before we broke up, should have known it had something to do with you, you're the only person who can affect her so much. For fuck's sake, I was her boyfriend, doesn't that mean anything to a Neanderthal like you? And while we're on the subject, wanna let me in on your secret, cos I mean, I tried telling her she wasn't allowed to go out with you one night, and she threw a shoe at my head with amazing accuracy and chucked damn near everything I owned out of the window. You come along and hey presto, it's all yes, Master, whatever you want, Master. I mean, that doesn't seem like Pen.'

Derek almost growled in anger at the stupid fucking fool. Ok, if he wanted to know, oh, he'd tell him. 'What you were was a distraction, not a very good one apparently, since I was fucking her brains out behind your back, and damn did she beg for it. She craves what I give her, and I crave her, so it works out pretty well. How long before you broke up did she stop fucking you, Lynch? You know why? Because I was making her cum for _me_, every fucking night and she couldn't stand the thought of you inside of her. She knew she'd get punished.'

Kevin's face scrunched up again in anger. 'Alright, that's enough.'

Morgan laughed darkly. 'Oh, no, you wanted to know, you're gonna know. I don't have a secret, if I tell her to do something, she is expected to do it as soon as I say, if I want her to wear something in particular, she'll wear it, and if I want her on her knees sucking my cock, she'll do that too...because that's what she wants, it's what she needs and what she craves. It makes her hotter than she's ever been. She knows I'd never hurt her, never lift a finger to mark her perfect skin...and somewhere inside of her, she knows I'll take care of her forever. She'll never be alone, and I will love her more than anybody else ever could. The love we share is impossible for anybody outside of us to understand. I'm as much hers as she is mine, but make no mistake, Lynch, she _is_ mine, and if you ever, _ever_ lay a hand on her again, I'll rip it off and shove it up your ass, do I make myself clear?'

He was radiating so much tension that Kevin could feel it, and making the first wise move he'd made all night, he nodded. And then jumped a little when Derek took a step towards him. 'Her phone? Give it to me.'

His demand produced immediate results, and as soon as he held the sparkly pink cell in his hand, he raised the other one and socked the little shit right in the mouth. 'That's for touching _my_ woman. I meant what I said, stay the hell away from her.'

Leaving Kevin clutching his face for the second time in 5 minutes, he strode out of the room, entering his girls room and curling back up next to his princess without her even noticing he'd been gone.

He must have drifted off, because the next thing he knew, he was being woken up by the angry little voice of his baby girl, and the feeling that his wrist was being twisted and turned in ways that really weren't natural. 'Princess, what's the matter?'

'What's the matter? What's the matter? I'll tell you, Derek Morgan, this!' He opened his eyes just in time to see her shove his hand into his face, where he couldn't help but notice the slight swelling and discolouration that had developed overnight.

'Is he still alive? Oh God, did you kill him? You killed him, didn't you? And now you're gonna go to jail and – umphff!'

He shut her up the best way he knew how, by slanting his mouth over hers and gripping her amazing ass in his hands, squeezing tightly. He pushed his tongue past her willing lips and explored the wet, hot cavern of her mouth.

Pulling away, he ran the back of his hand gently down her cheek. 'I didn't kill him. I wanted to. Oh, I fucking wanted to. He got off lightly with a split lip and a suspected broken nose. He fucking hurt you!'

She wrenched herself away from him and stood up, pacing as he lay back, gloriously naked, to admire her beautiful body. 'Derek, I love you, but you have got to stop fighting my battles. I know you heard what happened last night -'

'You weren't exactly being quiet, baby. God, you have no idea how much I wanted to open that door, to pull you inside and protect you. It nearly killed me to let you be. But I'm trying, sweetheart. I know you're a strong woman, I know you can hold your own, but you don't have to anymore, don't you see? I'm never gonna let anything happen to you. And if that means paying Lynch a visit in the middle of the night, then so be it.'

She took a deep breath to calm herself before she could sleep. 'Baby boy, I know you want to protect me, and I appreciate that you let me handle it last night, but going to see him as soon as I'm asleep...that wasn't necessary. I dealt with it, he understood me.'

He held up her phone from where he'd left it on the night stand. 'You needed this though, right? And baby,' he stood up and went to her, cupping her face in his hands. 'Me smacking him, that was just a little extra incentive to stay away from you. Everything else, that was...man stuff. That had nothing to do with protecting you and everything to do with me wanting him to know that you're mine, completely, truly.'

She leaned up and captured his lips in a soft sweet kiss. 'We could keep going around in circles about this, and about what you're even doing here in the first place, but I don't want to argue with you, so, thank you.'

He gave her a boyish grin and picked her up, his hands cradling her ass as he kissed her again, this time filled with sexual tension, their tongues tangling as she ground down against his arousal, taking them both to fever pitch.

He threw her down onto the bed, and then like a predator, followed her down and devoured her.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Please see previous chapters for thanks :p oh, the week I'm having I wish I could crawl into fanfic world and stay there :/ Anywho...to cheer myself up...

…...

Sunday night found them back at Derek's, curled up as usual on his couch in front of a movie that neither of them were watching. He was absently twisting her nipple with his long fingers, the other hand moving slowly up her legs and then back down again in a tantalising rhythm which was sending her mad, while she was arching her back further trying to accommodate his cock in between her ass cheeks as she rubbed against him, further arousing his already pulsating erection.

His fingers finally found their way into her drenched panties, which were then promptly ripped off in his impatience. She gasped and rubbed against him harder as he teased her clit. He lifted her from his lap, much to her unhappiness, only to deposit her back onto the couch and get down to the floor on his knees. She sighed in bliss as he kissed first one leg and then the other, all the way from ankle to knee and then back again.

They were completely silent, apart from heaving panting and the occasional moan when he found a particularly sensitive spot. He gripped her ass in his hands and pulled her to the edge of the couch, kissing the insides of her thighs as he pushed her skirt as far up as it would go, giving her a sexy grin before he dipped his head and licked along her outer lips. Her breath hitched as he continued torturing her for a good few minutes, before he finally took pity on her and thrust his tongue into her grasping pussy.

'Ohhhh, fuck, Derek, yes, _yes_!'

He growled possessively against her and she felt the vibrations roll through her, causing another rush of moisture as he ate her. Fuck, how much she loved this! The other men she'd been with – not many, she had to admit – hadn't enjoyed this at all. If they'd ever done it, it was as foreplay for the 'main' event, a quick lick seemed to be satisfactory before they climbed on up...not her Stud Muffin. He relished eating her pussy, he did it with such enthusiasm, sometimes making her cum 3 or 4 times with only his mouth.

And _damn_, he was so fucking good at it! 'Oh, _fuck_, hot stuff, shit, just like that, ohhh god, I'm gonna..._fuck_, baby, I'm fucking cuming so hard!'

He continued lapping at her sweet pussy as she creamed against his face, nuzzling her clit with his nose and thrusting his tongue deeper inside of her to prolong her orgasm. His efforts were rewarded when she screamed for him again and he felt another rush of wetness covering his tongue.

'Oh God, baby, you're so fucking good at that.'

He threw her a smug smirk as he made his way back up onto the couch and captured her mouth with his, sweeping his tongue across her lips. 'Umm, I know, baby. It helps that you taste so fucking sweet.'

Her eyes practically rolled back into her head as her stomach clenched in renewed lust. 'Damn, baby boy, you're making me so fucking hot. No more playing, please, fuck me. I want you to fuck me so hard.'

He slumped back onto the couch and made himself comfortable, unzipping his pants and crocking a finger at her. 'You want it, bad girl, come and get it.'

She licked her lips apprehensively, surprised by his seeming lack of control. Usually, he had an overwhelming need to be dominant at all times, especially in the bedroom, and she loved that about him, it got her off like nothing else, but she wasn't about to complain about_ this._

She pressed her mouth against his hesitantly, slowly running her tongue along his lower lip until he opened up for her, and that was when she realised that just because she was on top, didn't mean he'd given up control. Their tongues fought for dominance, and as usual, he won the battle because she'd long ago given herself over to the feelings he evoked in her. Acting on instinct, she rubbed his dick teasingly before pulling it out of his pants to stick up, long and proud, resting against his washboard stomach.

'Don't tease me, baby girl. Ride me. I want to feel you around me.'

She moaned and swung her leg over his hip, using her hand to guide him to her opening, before slowly sinking down on him, groaning along with him as she had to stretch to accommodate his size.

'Ohhh, fuck, baby, you feel so fucking good around my dick, ride me, that's right, sweetness, just like that, fast.'

She whimpered in need and did as he bid her, rising up on her thighs and slamming back down on him as he used his thumb to tease her swollen clit until they were both writhing. His head dropped backwards onto the couch as he gripped her hips, pulling her down on him harder as he felt his balls tightening, signalling his release. Not wanting to leave her behind, he moved his hand to her ass and spanked her a couple of times, just enough to give her a pleasurable sting and clench around him, hard. He could feel her shaking, her whole body trembling as she screamed his name, and he raised his head so he could look at her when she came for him, her beautiful face scrunched up in pleasure, her back arched, her eyes rolling back in her head.

She reached a hand down behind her and gathered his balls in her hands, gently pulling and massaging.

'Oh, fuck, fuck,_ fuck_, baby girl, I'm cuming, fuuuuuccckkkk!'

He could feel her cuming around him again as he shot his load inside of her, the force of his orgasm triggering another one in her, until they collapsed against each other, finally satisfied, at least temporarily.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, kissing her forehead, and they snuggled in companionable silence...until the ringing of the phone interrupted them.

He shushed her. 'Let it ring, baby. If it's a case, Hotch will call our cells.'

She'd settled back down again by the time the answer phone kicked in, but sat bolt upright as she heard a familiar voice chirping out of the machine.

'_Derek, baby, it's Tamara. Thanks for dinner the other night, I've been missing you. I know what you said, but I think you're just confused.' _The voice changed to a low, seductive tone. _'You must be...frustrated, I could help you out with that, I know just what you need, baby. I'll be waiting for your call.'_


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Thanks once again for the lovely reviews :) they make me marginally less grouchy about the severe lack of CM we're having again this week :(

…...

She was avoiding him, he knew. After that voicemail last night, she'd practically vaulted up from the couch and proceeded to run out of the door, barely giving him time to blink, let alone explain anything, stating that she couldn't possibly stay there when she had so much laundry to do from her trip, conveniently forgetting that at least 3 quarters of her wardrobe had migrated into his since she'd practically moved in.

And this morning, he'd called her to see if she wanted to grab some coffee before they had to work, only to here the chirpy voice on her answer phone telling him she was probably busy saving the world, yet again, and would get back to him whenever her last crisis had been averted.

He was completely, utterly lost. How could he explain the situation to her when she wouldn't even talk to him? And he was, he found, completely pissed. She was his, damnit. He shouldn't have to explain himself to her, didn't she know how much he loved her? How could she ever think he'd cheat on her?

He took some deep breaths to calm down and was forced to concede that the message wouldn't exactly look good to Penelope.

His mind was still wandering as he dumped his stuff on his desk, fully intending to march into her office so they could talk when his path was blocked by two extremely determined looking ladies, hands on hips, feet apart.

'Derek Morgan, what did you do to Penelope?'

His eyes widened as JJ looked him up and down suspiciously. 'What? JJ...I didn't-'

Blake held a hand up to silence him. 'Don't even, Morgan. She practically flew in here this morning, all sad eyes and sniffles.'

JJ piped up, 'She was wearing jeans, Derek, _jeans_! And she didn't have a flower in her hair, she _always_ has a flower.' She eyed him again, daring him to object.

He would have, had she not looked so...pissed. It wasn't always a flower, sometimes she had fetching little bows and little gems and...not the point.

Alex raised her hand and shoved her index finger in the general direction of his chest. 'And I've been reliably informed that you're the only person who can affect Garcia like this. So it must be your fault. Fix it.'

He held both his hands up in surrender. 'Jeez, ok. Just get your hands away from your guns. Sheesh. I'm going.'

He wandered down to her office, contemplating whether or not flowers would help her feel better about the whole thing, maybe a humongous box of her favourite chocolates from that expensive place downtown.

He didn't bother knocking, just quietly opened the door, let himself in, shut it again and then leaned against it, his eyes feasting on her, drinking in her beautiful image after being away from her for what felt like forever.

The only indication that she knew he was there was a slight movement of her head and a split second where her fingers stopped moving over the keyboard, but then they were flying again, and apparently she'd decided to ignore him. _Oh no, princess, not anymore._

He moved towards her, pulling her hair away from her neck as he ran his fingertips teasingly up to her jaw and back again, before bending to kiss the side of her neck. Her eyes widened and she froze. With what, he didn't know, anger, disgust, lust, love?

'W-what are you doing here, Morgan? I'm work-'

'Don't call me Morgan, baby girl. Please. We need to talk.'

She shook her head slightly. 'No, no we don't. I get it, ok? We don't need to talk about it. So if you don't mind...'

He chuckled self-deprecatingly. 'I do mind. I mind you running out on me last night, I mind having to sleep alone, I mind you not picking up the phone. I mind hurting you. God, I mind you even _considering_ the possibility that I might have cheated on you. I didn't, you know.'

She took a deep, shaky breath. 'But you took her for dinner? When I was in New York, you took her for dinner?'

He nodded. 'Yes. We needed to talk.'

A single tear starting making a long track down her cheek. 'You know, I think I knew you were gonna turn up there. I was wondering what took you so long. The Derek Morgan I've been getting to know the past couple of months, the possessive, slightly controlling, dominating Derek Morgan would never let _his _woman go away for the weekend with another man. I guess I know now, huh? You weren't there because you were too busy...with her.'

He gripped the arms of her chair and spun her around to face him, leaning in close. 'You listen to me, hard head, I fucking love you. I took her for dinner to tell her we were over, done, finished. I didn't want her hanging over us. Please believe me, darlin. I told her we were through, and I haven't seen her since.'

She wrapped her arms around herself. 'But-but you...she's beautiful. Stunning. You're gonna tell me you didn't feel anything with her? You-you didn't want her? I wasn't there, maybe you were frustrated?'

He stood up straight and ran a hand over his face in frustration. 'Baby, I fucking love you. When are you gonna listen to me? Why the fuck would I want her when I have you? My beautiful, sexy, dirty minded princess. I should have told you, I know I should, but you were there, with _Lynch_. I was going out of my mind with jealously, and I didn't want anything taking me away from our time together. You weren't here anyway, I figured...what better time?'

She sniffed wiping under her eyes to get rid of the tears. 'She said...she said you must be frustrated. Why would she think that if you told her about us?'

He raised an eyebrow. 'I didn't tell her about us.'

Her lovely lips formed an 'o' but she couldn't seem to say anything, and another tear made tracks down her cheek.

He made a frustrated sound and pulled her up out of her chair, cradling her close to his chest despite her protests. 'Baby, sweetness, I didn't tell her because I didn't know if you wanted me to. We haven't told anyone yet...I didn't think she'd be the first person you'd want to know. We haven't even told the team for Christ sake!'

She sniffed again, but seemed must more relaxed, wrapping her arms around his muscular back and burying her face in his chest, breathing in his masculine scent. Her voice came out as an emotional whisper. 'I love you so much, Derek Morgan. I'm sorry I went a little spazzy. I just heard her come-hither voice inviting my man to come be..._un-frustrated_, and I went crazy. Because she is beautiful, and sexy, and elegant, and sophisticated. Everything I'm not.'

He kissed her hair. 'Hey, now, you're fucking stunning, ok, I love _you_, not her. Because you _are_ you. And if you don't stop putting yourself down, Daddy's gonna have to spank you.'

She giggled and kissed his chest. 'Hmmm, sounds like fun. Maybe I want Daddy to spank me, you ever think of that?'

He threw his head back and chuckled. 'Only every day for the past 8 or 9 years, sweet cheeks. Now behave, bad girl, because I wasn't joking.'

He brought his lips down onto hers, thrusting his tongue into her warm, perfect mouth as she moaned and gripped him tighter. He felt his cell buzzing and reluctantly pulled away from her, lightly spanking her ass to prove he really wasn't joking.

She groaned and licked her lips, grinning at him. 'Oh, baby boy, I wasn't joking either. Don't leave me waiting too long. I need you.'

His eyes darkened even further. '_Fuck_, Penelope...what you do to me.'

His mouth met hers again in a hot, quick kiss before he pulled away again, groaning. 'Damn, baby, I gotta go. The things I'm gonna do to you if I'm in town tonight...'

Leaving her to ponder just what the_ hell_ that meant, he jogged down the hall, that second kiss making him even later to the meeting that he should have been at 15 minutes ago, while she slumped back in her chair, grinning widely at herself as she fanned her face. They had better solve this case soonish...otherwise it might be her surprising him in his hotel room this time.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Many thanks again for the reviews :)

…...

As it turned out, he wasn't in town that night. Or for the next few nights. She missed him, her heart aching with longing. The first night, they hadn't even had time for more than a 5 minute chat on the phone, because they were all trying to build a solid profile of the unsub whom she'd decided was deliberately trying to ruin her life.

And ok, so she was being melodramatic. But damn it, she wanted her hot stuff. God knows why she was suddenly so clingy. She'd never been like it before, and she'd loved him for what felt like forever.

The next night, he'd had to stake out a house all night, with Reid of all people, apparently going out of his mind with boredom. She'd decided to have a little fun, driving him out of his mind for a completely different reason, until she could hear him shifting in his seat, and he'd told her in a very low, very quiet voice that if she didn't stop she was going to get punished.

She'd laughed, blown him a kiss through the phone and told him she was going to bed wearing a very sexy corset complete with suspenders, garter belt and crotchless panties and she was ever so sorry he was missing it. Before he'd had a chance to respond to _that,_ she'd hung up. In actual fact, she wasn't wearing a sexy corset, she was wearing one of his shirts so she could smell him, although he'd probably like that even better. And while she was pleased she'd made him so frustrated, she'd also done the same to herself, and even though he wasn't here to spank her, she knew he'd be incredibly pleased by how responsive she'd be if she didn't touch herself while he was away, so punching her pillow, she settled in for what was certain to be a restless night.

The next day was extremely successful, with her super heroes finding out who the unsub was and she finding out where his little hidy-hole was, they were wrapped up with the case by around 10 that same night, and although they all wanted to come home and sleep in their own beds, it was decided that it was better to stay the night and return home in the morning.

Which was fine, until her cell rang, and she felt guilty when she was disappointed that it was JJ and not Derek.

'Hey, Jayjers.'

She had to pull the phone away from her ear to stop her ear drum getting burst, partly from an obviously drunk JJ, and partly from the pounding music in the background.

'PG! Why aren't you here?'

Penelope tried super hard to stifle her giggle. 'Umm, JJ, my little dove, I'm stuck back home while you're...where are you?'

JJ sighed loudly. And then hiccuped. 'I...no, we, weeeeee are at a lovely, fancy bar called Jimmy's. Classy name, huh? They've,' hiccup. 'They've all left me, PG, I'm all alonneeeeee.'

She sounded so forlorn about the situation that this time Penelope really couldn't stop the laugh that escaped her, if only because this situation was so often reversed.

'Where have they gone?' They were FBI agents, there was no way they would really have left JJ all alone in a strange town, drunk out of her gourd.

She could practically feel the pout from JJ across the phone. 'Blake and Hotch have gone to bed already, the party poopers! Rossi got a booth with a _lady_ friend,' the way she said lady clearly meant she thought she was anything but. 'And Reid and Morgan are getting their groove thing on with some scantily clad hussy's who look as if they're trying to shimmy up a pole. I wish you were here, Pen. This would never happen if you were here! Morgan would be too busy making his moony eyes at you, and then Reid wouldn't be dancing, and I wouldn't be aloneeee.'

Unfortunately for JJ, all Penelope had heard was the part where Morgan was allowing some scanky hoe bag to bump and grind with him. God damnit, she didn't know if she could do this. She knew she should trust him, she_ knew_ she should, but she knew his reputation, he wasn't exactly known for sticking around for the morning after, and even if he was, she knew the two of them together must look odd, he a sculpted God, she a somewhat eccentric, somewhat chunky computer geek.

'JJ, why don't you go ask Reid to get you safely up to your room so you can get some sleep, you'll feel better in the morning, I promise.'

JJ harrumphed. 'You want me to go over theeeeere, and-and grab Reid away from squeeze 'n' squish?'

She couldn't help it, she laughed, despite the depressed mood she was in. 'Yes, you're family, nothing comes before family. Trust me, he won't mind. I bet he's feeling super awkward, you know it wasn't his idea to dance anyway.' Sadly, that was the truth, she knew. It was all Derek's idea.

JJ tutted. 'Noooppee, there was a girl propping up the bar, eyeing him up...Morgan told him to go talk to her, but he was so nervous, he was stuttering. It was semi-forced. After what happened...we all just want him to be ok, I guess. It seems to be going well, now he's dancing with her and Morgan's dancing with her scanky friend.'

The relief she felt was laughable. So he hadn't sought out the company of another woman, he was simply helping out her little boy genius. And that just made her love him all the more.

'Ok then, if Reid's having a good time, leave him be and get Morgan to do it instead.'

Her friend groaned, and then suddenly perked up. 'Hey, PG, you notice anything...off, with Morgan lately?'

Penelope's breath caught in her throat. 'Um, no, not really. What makes you say that?'

'Oh pleeeeeaaaasseee, Pen. You two are completely nuts about each other, crazy in love! Don't tell me you haven't noticed. The few times we've all been out together the last few months, he hasn't even looked at any women, let alone got the ir number like he used to. Ohhh, you think he met someone?'

Penelope really wasn't comfortable with where this conversation was going. Christ, they were working with a team of the best profilers in the world, sooner or later, someone was gonna catch on, but she could really wait a little longer for that, until they'd found their feet as a couple. 'Hmm, maybe Jayjers, listen, you need to go get Morgan or Reid and tell them you need to go, ok? Goodnight sweetie.'

JJ grumbled but agreed and said goodnight. Penelope couldn't help the grin that escaped her once she'd hung up...poor JJ, she was really gonna be feeling that in the morning.

She resolved to trust Derek more, she promised herself. God knows he'd never been anything but loving towards her – well, apart from that one time, but they didn't even like to think about that – and he'd really done nothing to make her think he would ever be unfaithful.

A few minutes later, her phone rang again, and she didn't even have to look at it to know who was calling her. 'Hot stuff, how can I possibly help you?'

He chuckled. 'Oh, baby, you shouldn't say things like that. The possibilities are endless.'

She giggled. 'All done dancing for tonight?'

He harrumphed. 'Yeh, JJ told me she called you. Apparently you _both_ think I have a new girlfriend. She's banned me from ever seeing the woman again, apparently they've all got a little thing goin on to set us up, and me being with another woman would seriously hurt their plans!'

Penelope tried not to laugh, she really did, but it was impossible. 'Sorry, hot stuff. I had to play along, what else was I gonna say? Have I noticed a difference in Derek, no, can't say I have, unless you count him being inside of me every chance we get. Really, lover?'

He growled low in his throat. 'Naughty girl. Don't start talking like that, not when I can't spank your pretty little ass and then fuck you into next week. Damn, I love my job, but I miss the hell out of you.'

She smiled softly. 'I miss you too, baby boy. And I love you.'

She could imagine his sexy grin from there. 'I love you too, momma. I'll see you soon.'

And all was right with their world, until the next day when she dragged herself into work, slightly rumpled, anxious for her caffeine fix, and saw none other than Tamara Barnes draped all over her toy boy. Derek shook his head and pushed her gently away, but the woman didn't seem to understand and made a grab for his arm again as he walked away. He wrenched it away from her, scowling.

'Tamara, this is getting embarrassing, I've told you we're over, you need to leave.'

The woman had tears making their way down her cheeks, and Penelope couldn't help feeling sorry for her. 'Derek, you don't understand, please, I need to-'

He scowled even more. 'What you need-'

'I'm pregnant, Derek! I'm fucking pregnant!'


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Again, big thanks for the reviews, I never expected this fic to have such a good following...it makes me happy inside :) lol.

…...

She was pretty sure her heart had just dropped into the basement, taking her bottom jaw along for the ride. Her eyes felt too big for the sockets as they welled up with tears, and she spun on her heel, rushing to her office, to safety, before her whole family saw her crumble in front of their very eyes.

Oh God, she was pretty sure she was hyperventilating as she slumped heavily into her chair and sobbed, her whole body heaving until she thought she was going to be sick. She felt like her entire life had just ended. It _had_ just ended. They could never be together now. He'd gotten another woman pregnant, he was having a baby with another woman. Oh, she wanted so badly for that to be her, to be the woman who gave him a child, he'd be such a great father, but now...

Oh God, she couldn't even finish the thought. She couldn't remember ever wanting anything as much as she wanted Derek Morgan, and now he'd just destroyed any chance they ever had.

…...

Derek was so fuming, he practically had steam coming out of his ears. His scowl had deepened, his eyes darkening with anger.

He clenched his fists in an effort to keep his temper in check. 'Tamara, you are not now, nor have you ever been pregnant. And if you are, it ain't mine. I don't know what the hell you think you're playing at, but you can give it up, right now. I don't want you. I don't know how many times I need to tell you, you're obviously not getting it.'

She approached him slowly, warily, as if she was afraid. _Be afraid_, he thought to himself darkly, if Penelope had heard any of this, she needed to be afraid.

She reached out and gently laid her hand on his forearm. 'Derek, I'm pregnant. We're having a baby, doesn't that mean anything to you?'

He wrenched his arm away from her again, spinning on his heel and rubbing his hand over his head. Oh this was just perfect, he'd just spent 3 days away from home, only to come back to this, surrounded by the staring eyes of his family, plus a few other nondescript people who'd decided to investigate the shouting going on in the bullpen, and now his woman was...well, he didn't know where the hell she was. All he wanted to do was pick her up and drag her back to his house, to shut the world out and let her soothe him as only she could.

'And when exactly did_ this _little miracle happen?'

She took a deep breath and gulped. 'The, er, the last night we were together.'

He nodded, his index finger on his chin as if he was pondering. 'Hmm, right. And you're how far along, Tamara? Because the last time I checked, I haven't fucked you for months. And I ain't seeing a bump. Come on! Who are you trying to kid?! You're telling me all of this in a room full of profilers! Just get the fuck out, and don't come back again!'

He spun away from her and went to find his baby girl, deciding to start with the most obvious place, her office. When she wasn't there, he checked every other place he could think of, before giving up and going back to his own office, figuring she'd come to him when she'd had a little time. They never could keep away from each other, the two of them. She was meant for him, and he for her, he knew that, he just wondered when the world was gonna give them a break. All they both wanted was to be together and to be happy.

He was startled to find her resting her pert ass on his desk as he walked into the room, shutting the door behind him. 'You're here.'

She gave him a weak smile, although even that seemed forced. 'I figured you'd get to me eventually.'

He cursed himself for the tracks he could see on her cheeks, tears still glistening in her blood shot eyes. 'Eventually? No, baby, you're number one, everytime.'

She stood, nervously pacing in front of him. 'So, you're havin' a baby? Congratulations, I guess.'

He moved closer, mindful of how scatty she was being. 'Sweetness, she ain't pregnant, and if she is, it's not mine. I swear it to you. I promise, she's making it up, she thinks I'll go back to her.'

Her eyes locked on his. 'You know that for sure, do you? That she's not having your baby? You need-you need to-to be with her, you need to find out.'

He shook his head, attempting to take her into his arms, shocked when she pulled away from him, rejecting him for the first time ever. 'Penelope, I don't need to find out anything. She's not having my baby! Please, princess, you have to believe me, I haven't touched her in months, not since we started those phone calls.'

She wrapped her arms around herself, shaking. 'I-I need some time...away from you. I can't do this, I'm sorry.'

He shook his head in denial, his own eyes filling with tears. 'No, baby girl, please, don't do this to me, to us. I need you, you can't walk away from me, I won't let you.'

She cupped his cheek in her hand, shaking her head at his controlling nature. 'That's not your choice to make, baby boy. It's not a debate. You need to listen to me, please, I can't do this, Derek. I thought I could, but the thought of that woman being pregnant with your baby...it hurt so much I thought I was dying. I have to go. I'll, um, I'll see you tomorrow.'

Tears were travelling freely down both of their cheeks now, and he gripped her hand tightly. 'No, baby, please. Don't go, I need you. I love you so much.'

She pulled and pulled until he had to let go of her hand, and made her way to the door. 'I love you too, Hot Stuff, but that's not enough, is it?'

She turned and left his office, her heart shattering into a million pieces when she heard him calling after her. 'Penelope, no, please!'

She managed to stumble her way down to her car after she'd swiftly told Hotch she was leaving, to which he'd merely nodded, making her think he – they – knew more than they'd all let on. That's when the sobbing began again, long, breathless wails, tears falling until there were no more left.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

…...

He looked like shit, he knew. He'd been up all night, unable to sleep, with thoughts of his girl rattling around his brain for hours. She'd said she needed time, but he knew deep in his gut that what she really meant was that they were over, she wasn't going to come back to him. That thought terrified him. He'd been waiting for her for so long, and now he was afraid he'd completely screwed it up.

His eyes were red and blood-shot, stubble evident on his chin, and he was in an absolutely foul mood. He'd ended up at the BAU about 3 hours before he needed to be there, surprising Reid, who'd been catching up on some paperwork. The poor kid had soon learnt that Morgan was in no mood to talk and had left him to it.

He sat at his desk, scowling at the empty space in front of him, his thoughts jumbling together, all but one. _I need her back._ He'd do whatever it took, he'd beg and plead, on his god damn knees if thats what it took, he'd buy her anything she wanted, take her anywhere she wanted, not that he thought that would work, she wasn't materialistic, his girl.

The time passed much more quickly than usual, and one by one the team filed in, taking one look at him and giving him a wide berth.

And then he saw her, his angel, her head down, looking for all the world like she wanted to disappear. She didn't look towards him, just rushed down the hall to her office, not even stopping to get her usual caffeine fix.

As soon as she was out of his vision, he pushed away from his desk and followed her, his pace determined. He had to get her to talk to him, to see he couldn't live without her. Not without his baby.

She'd shut the door behind her, an obvious sign that she didn't want to be disturbed. It was a sign he ignored as he barged his way in and slammed the door behind him. She whirled around in surprise, relaxing slightly when she saw it was him.

'God, Morgan, ever heard of knocking?'

He was too stunned at the sight of her to reply. Even with red rimmed eyes, a puffy nose and red cheeks, she was still the most beautiful woman he'd ever known.

She blushed under his interrogation, her eyes lowering as she fiddled with her hands. 'Morgan? What are you doing in here?'

He snapped out of his perusal, running a hand over his bald head. 'You know why, baby girl. I need you back, with me, where you belong.'

She sighed heavily, her eyes welling again. She really didn't want to start crying, she'd done enough of that last night to last her an entire lifetime. 'Please, Derek. I can't do this right now, _please_. You need to go.'

She stood, ready to push him out if need be, but he was far to quick for her, seizing her by the arms and pulling her close. She could see his eyes glistening in the dim light and he looked as if he'd aged 10 years over the course of one night. He buried his face in her hair and took a deep breath, inhaling her scent before moving his nose to nuzzle her ear.

His voice came out low and broken as he shook his head. 'I can't, princess. I can't walk away from you. Please don't ask me to. I love you so fucking much, baby, so much. Please, don't do this. Don't walk away from me.'

No matter how much she tried to stop them, tears made their way down her blotchy cheek, as she shook her head and wriggled in a futile attempt to escape his embrace. 'Derek, please. We're done, ok? You think I want this? Do you?! I fucking love you too, but I can't live like this, constantly wondering where the next one is. Because there's always gonna be a Tamara, don't you see? There's always gonna be some woman who thinks she can steal you away. I used to trust you with everything I had, and now everytime you so much as look at another woman...I can't do that to myself! To you! I've never been a jealous girlfriend, but when I'm with you...I can't help myself. It's torturing me, please, go.'

His eyes had overfilled and now matching tears ran down his cheeks. He'd made her feel like that? Being with him was torture? All he'd wanted to do was make her happy, and instead he'd made her more miserable than ever. He dropped her arms as if they were burning him and took a big step back.

His voice lowered to a whisper as he tried to process this new information. 'I'm sorry, angel. So sorry, I never wanted that for you. If it's what you want, I'll leave you be.'

He turned on his heel and made blindly for the door, his grief threatening to overwhelm him as he realised he wouldn't get her back. He'd screwed up, yet again, and now he'd ruined the best thing that had ever happened to him. He couldn't see a future without her, how was he going to live?

Too late, she recognised the broken look in his eyes, her heart breaking all over again as he walked away from her. She wished none of this had ever happened, that they could go back to being best buds, laughing and smiling together, the air between them charged with sexual tension that was never acted upon. _Liar._ Her subconscious told her. And it was right. She was lying, she wouldn't take back the time she'd spent with him for anything, she just wished things between them could be simple, but they never would be, and she needed to get over it, and learn that he was so far out of her league, he was in another galaxy. This was for the best, he needed someone beautiful, like he was, someone he wouldn't get bored off, as he surely would with her. And yet, somehow, even as she said it to herself, a niggling thought wouldn't go away.

_Maybe she'd just thrown away both of their happiness, and all because she couldn't believe in him._

...

He needed something, anything, to take his mind off of the pain he felt deep inside. Thankfully for him, and his liver, they were called to a case around noon that would take them to California. He sat on the jet, surrounded by his closest friends, his family, but found that he couldn't hear a word they were saying. His heart was heavy as he replayed every moment he and Penelope had shared over the last few months. Without a doubt it had been the happiest few months of his life.

He could feel the sympathetic looks the team were throwing his way. He knew they knew, they weren't stupid. No doubt they'd know about Pen from the start, they were just too caring to butt their noses in, no matter how curious they were. And now, surely, they knew from Tamara's little display yesterday, and his dishevield appearance, that something wasn't right. He just couldn't bring himself to care. The sooner this case was over, the better. He could return home and drown his sorrows in a bottle while he tried to work out how to go on without her.

…...

As he climbed through the open window, he could here Hotch's voice through his ear piece, threatening him with everything from being sacked to disembowelment if he didn't retreat back to safety right that instant. Morgan couldn't hear any of it, he just pulled the ear piece out and carried on, his gun raised as he searched the crumbling house for any sign of the you girl who had been kidnapped. The unsub typically kept his victims for 3 full days, but by his count they were rapidly running out of time to save her. As he made his way down into the basement, he thought he was being careful, but obviously not careful enough, for as his foot hit the last step and his eyes widened when he caught sight of the missing girl, strapped to an examination table, something hard and heavy came down onto the back of his head, and then blissful blackness over took him, and he passed out, his gun clattering next to him.

When he next opened his groggy eyes, it was to see the entire team surrounding the unsub, who was holding a knife to the girls throat, obviously not willing to go down without a fight.

His stance shifted, and Derek knew if he was going to do something, he had to do it now. Rising up, he silently approached the unsub from behind, locking his hand around his wrist and yanking him away from the girl. For all of his small stature, the wack-job had adrenaline on his side and got the upper hand, raising the knife and bringing it down towards Derek's stomach. He closed his eyes, trying to picture his baby girl in his head, certain that he was about to die and not wanting to forget her pretty face. Instead of the sharp, piercing pain he should have been feeling, he heard several gun shots, and then the weight was off of him, and it was silent. He was alive, he was still alive.

And on any other day, that news might have comforted him, but today...today all he felt was..._disappointed._


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The journey back to Quantico was a blur to Morgan. He knew people had spoken to him, he might have even spoken back, he couldn't remember. He knew Hotch had been reeming him a new one the whole time, cursing him for forcing their hand and putting himself in danger. He was fairly certain that his boss was only just stopping himself from kicking him off of the team, and that was only because they were family, and he knew exactly why his usually level-headed agent had suddenly gone into a tail spin. The entire case, Penelope hadn't been herself either. He'd called her for information the first couple of times, but it became far too painful to hear the sadness in her voice, and her indifference to his attempts to coax her into any kind of personal conversation or tell her he still loved her.

It had been a last, albeit hopeless, attempt at winning her back, and eventually he'd had to concede defeat and pass all phone duties over to JJ and Blake. Gods, but he missed her so much, his heart felt like it was being yanked out of his chest, and for the 50th time since it had happened, he wondered why the unsub couldn't have been just a second quicker...he was sure death had to feel better than he did right now.

In an aimless daze, he made his way into the BAU and to his office, barely paying any attention as he slung his go bag across the room and finally lifted his head, to gasp at the sight of his Penelope resting her ample ass on his desk, her eyes even redder than they had been the last time he'd seen her.

She met his gaze and gasped, shocked at the sight of him alive and well. The tears gathering in her eyes finally overflowed and she sobbed as she threw herself against him. He caught her in his arms, wrapping them around her and pulling her tight against him. Several long minutes passed as he kissed her hair and her cheeks, until finally her sobbing slowed, and she allowed herself the luxury of beating the shit out of his chest. He let her, holding her shoulders gently as she took her fear out on his body. She fell against his body again, crying again in earnest, as he pulled her close again and relished the feel of her so close.

'What the hell is wrong with you, Derek Morgan? What would-I heard it...all of it! I heard them telling you not to go in there, and you went anyway, and then I heard them trying to get you on the ear piece, and you didn't say anything, and I knew! I knew you were in trouble! And I couldn't do anything!'

He kissed her gently on the side of her mouth, and to his surprise she didn't pull away, only held onto him tighter. 'I'm sorry, baby, I'm sorry I scared you. That girl...she-'

She did pull away from him then, wrapping her arms around herself as she glared at him. 'Don't you lie to me, Derek. That team out there, _our_ family, they would have found a way to save her. What was it? You wanted to prove you're a big matcho man? Do you even give a shit about anyone else? What would I...what would I do without you here?' She broke down again. 'Do you even care? I would be broken without you, I need you to be alive. All I want is for things to go back to how they were before, I want us to be best friends again, not this, never this. All I could think about was that you might be dead and I-oh God-it nearly killed me.'

He shook his head and sat on the edge of his desk. His face was solemn as he looked at her. 'You want to know why I went in alone? Against direct orders to wait? You want to know why, Penelope?! It had nothing to do with wanting to prove my worth as a man. Honestly, I just didn't care. I know I was walking into a dangerous situation and I didn't _care_. Nothing matters anymore, not if I don't have you. All day, the only thing I've been able to think about is that I'd rather be dead than live without you. You're the only one, baby girl, you're my one. You're who I want to spend the rest of my life with. You're the one I want to make babies with. You were my future. If I don't have you, I don't have a future.'

Her tears welled up again and she hugged herself closer. 'You mean...this was because of me? I did this to you?' Her sentence ended on a sob. He cursed and pulled her close, batting away her futile resistance.

'No baby, never. As usual, I did this to myself.'

She hugged him closer, seemingly unable to let him go. 'Please, Derek, you have to promise me not to put yourself in that kind of danger again. You need to find a reason to care. I need you to be alive, I need you to be happy. Please, I can't go through this again, thinking you were dead...please, promise me?'

He nodded. 'I promise, sweetheart, only for you. But don't ask me to be happy without you, because I can't. I know I can't. Not without you.'

She gently pulled herself out of his arms, intending on leaving now that she'd satisfied herself with the knowledge that he was alive and well, but he wasn't having any of it. If she was going to walk away from him again, he wanted to remember what she tasted like. He grasped her chin in his big hand, tilting her head up and sliding his lips along hers. When she didn't run away like a frightened kitten, he did it again, this time pushing his tongue past her willing lips and running his hand up to her cheek as he explored her sweet mouth, the other hand gripping her backside and pulling her closer. Long minutes later, she seemed to regain her senses and pulled away from him, risking a regretful glance at him before she walked out without a backward glance, afraid that if she looked at him again her willpower would vanish and she'd go running straight back into his loving arms.

A minute later, JJ popped her head into her office. 'Hey PG, we're all going out tonight, I think we could all use a little time to blow of some steam. You coming?'

She really, really wanted to say no. She wanted to head home, crawl back into bed with her pint of ice cream and cry some more, but she knew if she didn't go, they wouldn't let her forget about it, so she plastered a fake smile on her face and nodded. 'Ok, JJ, I'll go. Just for a little while, ok? I don't feel so good.'

Her friend smiled softly and pushed a look of Penelope's hair out of her face. She leaned down and gently placed a kiss on her forehead. 'I promise you, PG, it's gonna get better. I know you probably feel like your hearts been ripped out of your chest, but I just wanted you to know that I'm here for you...if you need me.'

Penelope had to resist the urge to ask JJ how she knew about Derek, but the answer was obvious. They worked with a team of profilers, duh.

A long while after JJ had gone, just as she was packing her things up ready to head home and change, that frustrating voice at the back of her mind chirped up again,

_Will Derek be going tonight? And if he was, how was she supposed to react?_


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: So, I'm posting this now because I'm going out tonight, glug glug, woohooo! :D But could someone clear this up for me, when is the next ep of CM? Because apparently it's not until the 20th and that is _not_ good :/ What will I watch for 3 weeks?! :o

Chapter 20

…...

Walking into the bar with wayyy more confidence than she actually felt, she forced herself to keep her head up, a big, albeit fake smile plastered onto her face. She'd spent an inordinate amount of time getting herself ready for tonight, assuring herself it had nothing to do with the fact that Derek might be there. No, she just felt like pampering herself and looking nice.

_Riiiiggghhttt, and anytime now she was gonna start tackling unsubs in her 5 inch heels._

Of course, the well manicured front she was projecting was slightly dented when she scanned around looking for her friends, only for her eyes to fall upon none other than Derek Morgan leaning against the bar, obviously enjoying the attentions of no less than 3 stunningly beautiful woman, all of whom were twirling hair around their fingers, sucking seductively on the straws in their drinks and batting their eyelashes at him in an age-old ritual designed to get his attention.

Looked as if it was working, she scoffed to herself, desperately trying to keep the hurt from her eyes and despairing when she realised that it wasn't going to work. Especially not as she made her way over to the team, who were all squished around a booth, and caught sight of the sympathy looks they were throwing her way.

So what, she coached herself, they knew she'd been...sleeping with Morgan, and they obviously knew that he'd moved on. Well, she was a damned Goddess. She didn't need their pity, and she sure as _hell_ didn't need him!

She forceably widened the smile on her face as she detoured towards the bar...the complete opposite side from _him,_ obviously.

She could feel his eyes on her as she pushed herself through the crowd and lent forward, giving the bartender an excellent view of her assets. It worked as she'd hoped it would, as he ignored the other patrons waving bills at him and practically fell over his own two feet to get to her. It was the first time she'd laughed since she'd walked into the BAU to find Tamara there, and she gave the boy a genuinely amused smile.

He blushed and got her order in double time, insisting that it was on him. She winked and turned around, to find Morgan standing only inches away.

Surprised, she gasped and almost spilt the fruity concoction she was sipping on. He was glowering, his eyes dark and stormy. 'Baby Girl, you know it's never a good idea to make me jealous. It won't end well.'

She steeled her resolve, determined not to let him see that he was affecting her, and scoffed at him. 'You know, not everything is about you, you know. I wasn't trying to do anything, I was getting a drink. Not that you'd notice, you were...otherwise occupied.'

She nodded in the direction of his discarded companions, all of whom were now looking at them in curiosity and with some degree of defeat..the handsome man was obviously taken, they'd have to look for company elsewhere.

He raised an eyebrow. 'Otherwise occupied? Sweetness, they're just window dressing. I like you much better.'

He gave her a wolfish smile as she cleared her throat nervously. Well, this was definitely a turn around from this afternoon. He seemed more like himself than he had since they'd split, and she wondered what it meant. Maybe they could go back after all, and be close again.

'Of course you do, hot stuff. But, you know, you have to sow your oats somewhere. You need to meet someone...you know, settle down. Getting old, baby boy, you can't leave it much longer.'

His relaxed demeanour shifted in an instant, and he glared at her. 'I don't need to meet someone, I've already found her, only she's being a stubborn pain in my ass.' He hissed, before stalking away from her, slamming a bill on the bar and ordering another drink.

She watched him go, breathing deeply. Oh dear, this wasn't good, not good at all. Obviously, they weren't going to be able to be friends like she'd hoped, and he'd apparently decided that she no longer had a choice in the matter. This was all the time he'd give her. It was now or never, she had to decide whether to be all in, or let him go...for good.

…...

Little more than 20 minutes later, she'd rejoined the team at the booth, although with the limited number of seats around the table she and JJ were having to stand, but she was still relaxing and trying to have a good time.

Derek had been glaring at her for a good 10 minutes, she'd caught him out of the corner of her eye, glowering at everyone who got within a 5 feet of him, although, she mused, he must have calmed down a little because there was yet another polished young woman, thrusting her chest into his face and giggling like a school girl, hoping to have him eating out of the palm of her hand.

Garcia scoffed to herself, wondering if that young girl knew exactly what she was getting into, Morgan didn't eat out of anyone's hand, and he had very specific needs, ones she doubted the child could meet. _Not like me, _she thought jealously, _I know exactly what he likes and how to please him. _

She had to physically shake her head to get rid of the silly thoughts, and unfortunately caught sight of Derek smirking at the woman, that same smirk she'd seen hundreds of times before. It was the same smirk he'd used when he'd been enticing _her_ into his bed, and she had no doubt that it's affect would be the same on the girl. _Oh God. _What was she going to do if he left with her?

Tear drops pricked her eyes and she blinked rapidly, looking away from him as she felt her heart break all over again.

Of course, when you were already down, there was always someone there, waiting in the wings to give you an extra kick.

This kick came in the form of one Kevin Lynch, looking especially smug on the arm of a woman she vaguely recognised as another tech from the pool. He'd followed her line of sign, laughing snidely when he saw what had gotten her upset. 'Well, well. Look at that. This was your great love story? Five minutes and he's already discarded you for a younger model?'

She tossed her well groomed hair back across her shoulders and stood tall. 'Just leave Kevin, please. I don't want another argument.'

He ignored her and scoffed, glaring at her. 'Not that I really blame him, I mean come on, Pen, you're not exactly...much to look at, are you?'

She deflated again. So she'd done wrong, she knew that, but how much more was she supposed to take? JJ wrapped an arm around her shoulders and shot him a furious flare. 'I think you should listen to her and go, Kevin. You're not welcome here.'

He failed to notice the entire team around that little booth, glaring at him in unison as they got more and more irate.

'Oh, please, JJ, like you didn't see this coming.' He turned back to Penelope again. 'Yeh, I heard about him and his bitch of a girlfriend...I guess you just weren't as good as you thought, huh?'

He'd also, it seemed, failed to notice the extremely large, extremely strong, extremely furious Derek Morgan standing right behind him, as had everyone else, until he gripped Lynch by the upper arm and shot his fist right into his mouth. Penelope gasped, watching as Derek wrapped a hand around the smaller man's throat tightly. 'What did I tell you, Lynch? What did I _fucking_ tell you? I _told_ you to stay away from her, didn't I? One little thing, and you can't even get that right. She's mine. Before, still, and forever, do you hear me? Are you getting it yet? You need to accept that you're not what she needs and stay the fuck away from her! Look at her.'

He moved the jaw in his hand forcefully in Penelope's direction, and his voice dropped to a whisper as he struggled to pull his own eyes away from the erotic picture she presented, with wide eyes and flushed cheeks, biting on her bottom lip in anticipation. 'Have you ever seen her look like that for you, Lynch? She's already wet for me. I make her so hot she can't stand up straight. Together or apart, the bond we have is unbreakable. Leave her the fuck alone, if I have to tell you one more time, you will regret it.'

He pushed Kevin away from him in disgust, and without stopping to so much as look at the team, who were all gaping in shock, he gripped Garcia's elbow gently and pulled her close, leading her to the exit.

Penelope struggled to look up at him, even in her heels. 'Derek, where are you taking me?'

His long stride didn't stop as he answered her, bundling her into his SUV. '_We_ are going to _our_ home, to _our_ bed. That's where _we're_ going.'


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

…...

Penelope was so shocked, she was silent for the whole journey. Thoughts whirled around her head until she couldn't pick one from another. Well, that answered that, anyway. He wasn't going all the way back to when they were 'just' friends, he was reverting to the Derek he'd been when they'd been together...the sexy, controlling, dominant alpha male that she couldn't resist even if she wanted to.

She glanced at his handsome, furious face and felt the moisture gathering in her core. Gods but she'd missed him so much. The whole time they'd been apart, she'd felt as if her heart was turning to ash right there in her chest, all of the lights in her life had dimmed.

She needed him. She couldn't get away from that. What the hell was she doing to the both of them? They couldn't stay away from each other for all of the stars in the galaxy. The only time she felt whole was when she had him. She couldn't throw that away. Her decision had already been made...she would go back to him, she would love him with all of her heart and trust him with her entire being, because she knew deep down he'd never do anything to jeopardise what they had.

He pulled into the driveway and turned the engine off, his hands gripping the steering wheel for a full minute before he turned to look at her and let out a deep breath. Neither of them said anything as he leaned over and released her seat belt, before gripping her waist and pulling her into his lap, their mouths meeting furiously.

Penelope gripped onto the muscles in his upper arms, moaning into his warm mouth and grinding her hips against his. He slid a hand into her hair, pulling it gently to move her head to where he wanted it, the other hand sliding up her waist to grip her breast through her dress.

He yanked his mouth away from hers and ravished her neck with wet kisses, making her arch her back, her eyes drifting shut in bliss. Finally, after what seemed like forever, his wonderous mouth sought out a nipple through the thin fabric, sucking it tightly.

'Ohhhh, goooddd, Derek! Ohhhhh!'

She almost came right there, grinding against his arousal. She'd almost forgotten where they were, until he pushed her dress up to her waist and she heard the hiss of his zipper.

She leaned back, suddenly self-conscious. 'D-Derek...we're in the middle of the street. We should go -'

He lifted his index finger to her lips, shushing her. 'I haven't had you in weeks, baby. I want you here. Now. Don't disobey me.'

She nodded obediently and he smirked in satisfaction as he pulled her down onto his straining cock, unable to hold back a groan of pleasure as she sank down onto him.

'Ummm, fuck, princess, you're so tight.'

She moaned in agreement, trying to hold onto some shred of control and failing when he lifted her and pulled her back down onto him hard. She felt so full, so pleasured, her release hit her like a freight train, making her arch and keen as she came over and over again.

He wanted to make this last forever, but it had been too long since he'd been inside of her, and it felt too damn good. He arched his hips, clutching her close to his chest as she collapsed against him.

'Ohhh, fuckkkk, baby girl!'

For the next few minutes, the cuddled in silence. She had silent tears rolling down her cheeks as he kissed her hair.

'Baby, why are you crying?'

She sniffed and gripped him tighter. 'I'm just-I'm sorry, handsome. I'm so sorry for leaving you. I'm sorry for not believing in you...in us, enough. I know that you'd never cheat, you'd never hurt me like that. I've wasted all of this time...you could have been killed! You _wanted_ to be dead! All because I couldn't get over my insecurities. I just-I love you so fucking much.'

He brought his lips down to hers and melded their mouths together, leisurely taking the time to explore her wonderful mouth. Finally pulling away, he opened the car door and put her gently down, before following her out.

'I love you too sweetheart. So much. But you can't ever do this to me again. I told you once, I'm only going to tell you one more time. I refuse to live without you. I won't let you leave me again. You're always going to belong to me.' The last sentence came out as a growl, although she knew it wasn't in anger but in possessiveness.

She nodded meekly and followed him into the house. He slammed the door closed behind them and smiled wolfishly at her. 'And baby girl, you _will_ be sorry.'

She shivered in anticipation, melting against him and giving herself up to his will.

…...

Hours later, they were finally sated, at least for the minute. Derek was lying on his back, the sheet around his waist, one hand possessively around her waist, gripping her to him, the other underneath his head. She could resist no longer, pulling herself up to admire his sleeping form. By the heavens, he was handsome. A real, live, breathing God.

She lovingly ran her hand over his forehead, whispering as quietly as she could, 'I love you, lover boy. I'll never run from you, not ever again.'

Shifting again, she leaned over him and pressed her lips against his gently, revelling in the feel of them so soft and warm against hers.

She pulled away, stunned to find his eyes staring deep into hers. Obviously, she hadn't been as quiet as she'd thought.

She smiled softly at him, watching his eyes change from chocolatey brown to almost black, fire igniting in their depths in arousal.

He smiled gently back at her and cupped her jaw, pulled her towards him and meeting her lips in a deep, loving, passionate kiss. Jesus, he couldn't get enough of her...not that she was complaining. He rolled her underneath him and entered her in one smooth thrust.

They groaned together, moving slowly, gently, as one. It was a slow build up to climax, but when it came, they both saw stars, before collapsing back onto the mattress.

He clutched her close to him, dropping a sweet kiss on her lips. She smiled contentedly and relaxed against him, relishing his warmth...at least until he spoke again.

'Are you going to tell me?'

She froze, looking up at him nervously. 'Um, tell you what?'

He chuckled, shaking his head. 'Oh, sweetness, I know you better than anyone else. There's something...off. Something different about you. At the bar, you were drinking fruit juice with an umbrella in it. No sex on the beach, mama?'

She sat bolt upright, clutching the sheet against her for protection as she mumbled something so quietly he couldn't hear it at all. He sat up next to her and leaned closer, gently pulling her head around to face him. 'Penelope, look at me. I love you. I always _have_ and I always _will_. Whatever it is, we'll get through it together. I promise. What is it? Are you ill?'

She breathed deeply, fiddling with her fingers. 'I-um, I'm...I'm pregnant, Derek. We-we're having a baby.'


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Thanks again for the wonderful reviews, I think this fic is nearing an end, maybe another 3ish chapters :) Not bad for something that was only going to be around 3 chapters ;p I absolutely love this part, if I do say so myself, and I hope you guys do too. I hope you picture it the same way I do :)

…...

He was silent for a long time, and she bit her bottom lip in anticipation as she waited for him to speak. Finally, she got too impatient. 'Derek...say something, please...I know-'

He'd turned to face her, a slow, wide smile spreading across his face. 'Sorry, princess. I-I'm in shock. A baby?'

She gently took his hand and looked deep into his eyes. 'I know this is a shock, handsome. It was for me, anyway. I found out just after we-after everything happened. I, um, I have a doctors appointment next week for the first scan, obviously you're invited, if you want to, I mean. Then you'll know-'

He glared at her, daring her to finish her sentence. 'Baby girl, don't even go there. I know you, probably even better than I know myself. I know you're not lying. That ain't you're style. Besides,' he grinned widely. 'It's not that much of a surprise. We weren't exactly doing anything to prevent it. You never thought this might happen?'

He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. She clutched his waist, relieved that the news was now out there and that he'd taken it so well. 'Baby boy, when you were coming inside of me, this was the last thing I was thinking about.'

He kissed the side of her mouth, a seductive smile gracing his beautiful face. 'No? What were you thinking about then?'

She shivered in arousal, her cheeks flushing. 'I, er, I was mostly thinking fuck, that feels uber good.'

He barked out a laugh and kissed her forehead. 'We're having a baby, sweetness. I can't believe it. In the few minutes since you told me, I can't stop trying to picture it in my head. When can we find out what we're having? Oh shit, angel, you should've told me before, I would've been more gentle.'

He peered down at her, inspecting her as if to make sure he hadn't done her any damage. She giggled at his over-protectiveness and cuddled closer to him, running a hand down his chiseled chest, to caress his ever enthusiastic erection. He moaned and shivered involuntarily. 'Handsome, in case you hadn't noticed, I wasn't exactly complaining. Momma likes it rough.'

Unable to help himself, he groaned again and smashed his lips against hers, devouring her mouth as their tongues tangled erotically. Damn, but she was the sweetest thing he'd ever tasted.

He lifted her hips and followed her down onto the bed, bracing himself above her and smoothing a stray hair out of her face. The moment was charged with emotion as he smiled softly at her. 'I don't think I've ever been this happy, sweetheart. And I can't wait to have a baby with you. _Our_ baby. You're gonna move in here.'

She giggled, ecstatic tears filling her eyes. 'Derek Morgan, I am not moving in here. Its much too soon for that.'

He rolled his eyes and kissed her neck, gently nipping with his teeth as she squirmed, still giggling. 'Oh, baby. You practically live here anyway. I think I could persuade you.'

She gasped as he pushed the sheet up past her hips, sliding inside of her in one smooth stroke as she threw her head back in bliss. 'Oh _fuccckk,_ yes, baby boy, deeper!'

He stilled and gave her a wide, sexy grin. 'Tut, tut, angel, no swearing around the little one.'

Her eyes flared up at him as she gave him the sexiest little growl. 'Morgan, I swear to God, if you don't start moving and fuck me...'

He threw his head back a barked out a deep laugh, before he flexed his hips and caught her lips in a deep kiss, tongues tangling. He pulled away, breathing deeply, his voice lowered to a whisper. 'Mmm, naughty girl.'

He lightly spanked her ass and began moving, hard, deep strokes that made her eyes darken to deep blue pools as her breathing became deep and erratic, mixing with his as they shared hot, erotic kisses, consisting mostly of gentle, sexy swipes of their tongues against each other. He lifted her right leg, clutching it against him as her thighs tightened around his waist and her fingers clawed at his shoulders.

'Oh god, lover, like that, _like that_, don't stop!'

He would have scoffed at the mere thought if she hadn't felt so damn good, so hot and wet around him. As it was, he was having the hardest time holding onto his control, his thrusts becoming more erratic as she keened, her pussy tightening around him as she came. He gave a few more hard, deep thrusts, before he stilled above her, shouting her nickname as he emptied himself inside of her, only one thought rising above the pleasure –_ this was the closest he was ever gonna get to feeling heaven on earth._

He laid against her for just a moment, to get his breath back, before he pulled himself up and detoured down to her slightly swollen belly. She watched him carefully, running her hand gently over his head when he leaned forward and placed a kiss there. 'Hey, bub, I'm your papa. I can't wait to meet you, neither can your momma. And don't you worry, by the time you get here, not only will we be living in the same house, I'd bet good money I'll have dragged her kicking and screaming up the aisle too.'

He grinned cheekily up at Penelope when she laughed at him, sighing wistfully and pulling him up to her for snuggles. They spooned, her back to his chest, and he placed a hand possessively, protectively around her stomach, where their baby lay. 'One thing at a time, handsome. Besides, if you wanna marry this Goddess, you're gonna have to come up with a better proposal than that.'

He chuckled softly and kissed her forehead and then her neck. 'Sleep, baby, we can talk about it tomorrow.'


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Again, huge big thanks for the reviews :) We're definitely down to the last 3 or 4 chapters now. On another note, I am hugely grumpy about the lack of CM :( Roll on March 20th!

…...

Chapter 23

…...

As it happened, she had practically moved in. She still had her apartment, but that was mostly used for storage now. When he was home, they spent almost every waking, and non-waking hour together.

The team, who of course had known about their relationship all along, were fine with the new developments, and Penelope's pregnancy was progressing nicely.

However, it was now Saturday morning, and Garcia was grumpy. The team had returned just last night from a case that had taken them away for two long weeks, and now Derek was lounging on their bed, as usual, waiting for the floor show that was just about to begin. His girl was about to go through her morning ritual of trying on almost everything in her wardrobe before picking an outfit she liked, and since he loved watching her strip, it was like Christmas everyday. Although, he considered, she usually put a bit more..._va va voom_ into it, her eyes locking onto his as she swayed like a dancer. Not this morning, no, this morning she was lack luster, growling in frustration as she faced away from him, tossing clothes over her shoulder.

He slowly stood up and made his way towards her, taking her gently into his arms as she began to sob against his chest.

He tilted her chin up so he could look into her eyes. 'Princess, what's the matter?'

She hiccuped another sob. 'L-look at me, stud! I'm hideous! No-none of m-my clothes fit me anymore! I h-have nothing to w-wear!' She broke down again and he fought to keep the grin off of his face.

'Baby, you have more clothes than anyone I know. But,' he backtracked when she glared up at him, huffing. 'Why don't you call Blake and JJ? You could have a girly day, take my card and buy whatever you want.'

At almost 7 months pregnant, her hormones were all over the place, not to mention she had swollen ankles, a perpetually sore back and a frustrating inability to get comfortable _anywhere_. She was _not_ a happy bunny. She huffed, throwing on a wrap dress that he recalled her saying she'd never wear in a million years and had no idea what it was even doing in her closet, as he held his card out.

'Derek Morgan, I don't need your money, I have my own.' With that said, she snatched his card out of his hand anyway and flounced off, her cell already held up to her ear.

He grinned, a plan forming in his mind.

…...

Five exhausting hours later, the three woman were at last granted a reprieve from the obstacle course that was Penelope Garcia on a shopping mission.

JJ and Blake had taken it upon themselves to make Garcia feel sexy again, dressing her up in sexy deep red lingerie, and a beautiful black dress with red spots on it, which emphasized her bump and went well with the high heeled red sandals she'd insisted she couldn't possibly live without, practicality be damned.

She laughed with them as they curled her hair and painted her nails to match the red spots on her dress. A final swipe of bright red lipstick completed her look, and after a final turn in front of them, her two best girlfriends proclaimed her sexy enough to knock her love muffins socks off. She grinned, feeling much more personable than she had earlier in the day, and had an overwhelming desire to get up close and personal with her boy toy.

JJ grinned at her knowingly and grabbed her car keys, although she needn't have bothered, for there, leaning against his big ole' SUV, was the love of her life, dressed to kill in a sharp black suit, the top few buttons of his black shirt open just the way she liked it.

Penelope turned back to Blake and JJ, who were grinning at her, obviously a lot more knowing than they'd let on. She smiled widely back at them and practically skipped to the car, throwing them a wave as Derek gave a low wolf whistle, grinning at her as he gestured for her to turn for him.

She did so with flourish, and he beckoned her to him with his index finger, gathering her up in his arms. 'There's my girl. Feel better, baby?'

She nodded, giddy with excitement. 'Much. What are you doing here, all dressed up, handsome? Where are we going?'

He gave her a swift kiss and opened the passenger door for her to climb in. 'It's a surprise, princess. You'll have to wait until we get there.'

She pouted, but got into the car anyway. 'Ok, cupcake, but only because you look so damn...edible.'

He grinned at her as he started the car, and they pulled away from the curb.

…...

After a long, testing 45 minute drive, in which they'd teased each other senseless, they pulled onto a long dirt track, leading up to the most beautiful place Penelope had ever seen.

It was obviously a hidden treasure, completely unspoilt. There was a large lake, surrounded by lush trees and greenery, with brightly coloured flowers, still magnificent in the slowly setting sun. And there, right next to the water, was a beautifully laid table for two. Her attention focused entirely on their beautiful surroundings, she hadn't noticed Derek carrying a large picnic basket until he moved in front of her and placed it next to the table, before lighting 3 candles that were already set up and waiting.

She gasped in awe as he grinned at her and held his hand out. She smiled gently at his thoughtfulness as she let him help her into her seat.

They ate slowly, conversation flowing freely between them as usual, until, at last, she couldn't take it anymore.

'What are we doing here, baby boy?'

He grinned again, something he was getting more and more accustomed to the more time he spent with her, and stood, walking around to her and settling himself on on knee.

He paused dramatically, before pretending to clear his throat loudly. 'Hu hmmm...Penelope Garcia, you, my sweet, sweet girl, are the love of my-'

'Derek, wait! I need to tell you something.'

He hung his head in exasperation and let out a long suffering sigh. 'Angel, no. Be a good girl, I'm trying to propose here...it'll have to wait. Two minutes doll, and then you can tell me whatever you want.'

She nodded meekly and gestured for him to continue. 'Hu hmmm...Penelope Garcia, Baby Girl, love and light of my life. I love you so fucking much, will you make me even happier than I already am, and marry me?'

She nodded, a slow grin spreading across her face as she leant down and kissed him softly. 'Yes, Derek Morgan, I will marry you. Because you are the bestest, strongest, kindest, most loving, sexiest man I've ever met. And I love you too, uber much.'

He grinned along with her then, kissing her again. 'Good, cos, you know, I've already knocked you up.'

She gasped in mock outrage, lifting her hand to whack him gently on the shoulder. He chuckled and slid a beautiful, princess cut pink diamond ring onto her finger, and then she was gasping for a completely different reason. 'It's beautiful, chocolate drop. Perfect.'

He sighed with relief and kissed her again, softly, sweetly, before he pulled himself up, still clutching her hand as he fell back into his own seat. 'Good, angel. It was screaming your name at me. What did you need to tell me, darlin'?'

She took a deep breath. 'You remember I had that doctors appointment while you were gone? Well, the doc was a bit concerned that my bump was bigger than it should be.' His eyes had widened, his mouth opening as if he was going to say something, so she rushed to reassure him. 'No, no, nothings wrong. Well, I guess it depends on your point of view, I mean, to me it's not - ok, I'm rambling. You know I ramble when I get nervous. The point is, he sent me for another scan, and they found something.'

He waited with baited breath, anticipation and slight worry filling his entire being. 'And, baby girl, what did they find?'

She stared him dead in the eye, squeezing his hand just a little bit more. 'Twins, sugar. We're having _twins_.'


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

…...

She recalled that evening just over a month ago with a chuckle. Her poor baby boy had almost fallen off of his chair in shock, his mouth opening and closing in a humorous display, while she'd sat back in her seat, lovingly caressing her bump as she smiled at him reassuringly and waited, for once patiently, for him to get the hell over it.

He had, eventually, a wide smile gracing his chiselled features as he'd gently picked her up and spun her around while she giggled, wrapping her arms tight around him.

Which brought her straight back into reality, standing in one of the most beautiful bedrooms she'd ever seen, eloquent furnishings in a deep mahogany matching perfectly with the lush cream carpet and the dove grey and silver striped wallpaper, situated in the sprawling maze of the gorgeous country house set deep in rural Virginia where she and her hot stuff were due to take their vows and officially become husband and wife.

And now panic was setting in, she felt like she was going to hyperventilate. JJ, Blake and her lovely Emily piled into the room at the very moment that she broke down into heartfelt tears.

They gathered around her, pulling her into a group hug. 'Oh, PG, shush, why are you crying? Everything's going to be fine.'

She pulled away from them and wiped her eyes. 'How do you know that? One month I had to get everything ready for today, one month! And for what?! No doubt Derek will tire of me in a year or two anyway!'

She had no idea why her moods were switching so rapidly, but she had a feeling it was nerves, and a healthy dose of hormones. She looked, horrified, at her best girlfriends, dressed up in their beautiful bridesmaids dresses, and burst into tears again. 'I-I'm sorry, I'm an awful, awful person. I love you all, I have no idea what's wrong with me.'

They looked at her, stricken, for a full minute before JJ left the room and the other two woman led her to the bed and sat her down.

All 3 of them looked up at the knock on the door, and then Penelope ran, as fast as she could with her pregnant stomach, into the bathroom, screeching, with her hands over her eyes.

Blake and Emily raised there eyebrows at both her and then Derek as they quietly left the room, knowing better than to even try and say anything.

He shook his head at his girls overreaction and knocked gently on the door. 'Baby girl, come out, please.'

She laughed shrilly. 'I don't think so! Are you _trying_ to jinx us?! You _know_ the groom shouldn't see the bride before the wedding!'

He sighed heavily and banged on the door again. 'Penelope Garcia, I said get out here..._now_.'

His voice had changed, lowering to that possessive, sexy, controlling tone that she was helpless to resist, and with head down, she did as he'd told her.

'Good girl. Now, tell me what's the matter, hmm? JJ said you're all over the place.'

She pouted up at him. 'I don't know what's the matter with me, hot stuff...these babies are screwing with my mojo. I just...I'm a little nervous, I guess. What-what if this isn't what you want? _Is_ this what you want? Did I force you into this, when I told you you'd put a bun in my oven? Because I know how noble you can be, Derek, and I don't - umph!'

He cut her off with a deep kiss, thrusting his tongue into her gasping mouth. 'Woman, you need to stop running that motor mouth. I loved you before you were pregnant and I love you now. I'm always going to love you. Stop doubting us, that's not the sweetness I know. That girl doesn't doubt herself or her appeal, she's strong, beautiful and never afraid to put me in my place, even when she knows its gonna get her a spanked ass. I can't remember ever not wanting you. I want to share my life with you, and thats an end to it. I don't want to hear this again, baby. We're together, thats how we're gonna stay. Now smile for me, sweetheart.'

She did then, a beaming smile, and clutched his cheeks as she leaned up and kissed him quickly. 'How did I ever get so lucky, huh? My own personal hot stuff, there to do my biding for all eternity. Now shoo, mere mortal. I don't know if you've heard, but I'm about to get married, and I need to look my best.'

He chuckled as she pushed him out of the door and then grabbed her flummoxed bridesmaids and pulled them into the luxurious room.

…...

45 minutes later, she swept into the beautifully made up room where her husband-to-be waited with baited breath, on the arm of a certain Agent Hotchner, his smile almost as wide as hers. And then, without warning, and with everyone's eyes on her, much to her embarrassment, she bowled over, clutching her stomach and wincing. Derek watched her in concern, and made towards her.

Gritting her teeth, she held a hand up to him, forced a smile onto her face and tugged Hotch faster towards her hot stuff.

When they reached him, she clutched his arm and looked expectantly at the registrar, who took a deep breath and widened his arms dramatically. 'Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, we are here-'

'Mister, usually, I'd be all up for the big speech, looking into my stud muffins eyes and knowing that every word was made for us, I am a drama queen, after all, but here's the thing. I'm in labour. And I _need _to be married before these babies pop right out, so if you could hurry it up a little, I'd be extra, uber grateful.'

She winced again as the man's jaw dropped just a little and the entire church took a collective gasp of air. Derek was about ready to drag her to the hospital kicking and screaming if need be, but he know it would do no good. She'd go when she was damn good and ready, and there would be no arguing with her.

'Umm, yes, ok. Yes. Ummm, don't need that, or that. Get rid of tha-there. Ok. Um, does anyone here know of any reason why these two people should not be joined in holy matrimony?'

He waited expectantly for a minute or two, until Penelope glared at him. 'Can we please get the _frack_ on with it! Ohh! Keep going, please, hurry.'

Derek was still watching her, his protective tendencies protesting violently as she insisted that they carry on. 'Baby, I don't think we should-'

She glared at him too, for good measure. 'You listen, and you listen good, handsome. I planned this entire wedding in less than a month, _just_ so we could be married before these little an-ouch! Before these little angels get here. Do you know how hard it is to find _the_ perfect dress in less than a month?!' JJ and Blake winced in mutual sympathy, having been dragged around every shop in Virginia looking for it. 'And I just spent the best part of 4 _hours_ getting ready for this, squeezing into this dress and making myself beautiful for you! We are _not _leaving this room until we're married, ok?!'

He nodded obediently, and glared at the registrar, who was looking slightly queasy. 'So, ok, um, I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride.'

Derek leaned down, and for those full 96 seconds, there was no one else in the room with them, she wasn't in labour, they weren't getting married, it was just them, mouths melding together, breath mingling, their arms clutching each other close as they lost themselves in feeling. Until Penelope winced again, and he lifted her into his arms, rushing out of the room and to the car, slightly mournful that he wouldn't get his wedding night, nor the honeymoon he'd planned for them, but almost jumping out of his skin with excitement at the thought of meeting their beautiful children for the first time.

_He was about to become a daddy._


	25. Chapter 25

So, here we are, the final chapter of Possession, baring the Epilogue which will be posted in a few days :) Thank you ever so much for the support you're given me for my first CM fic. Hopefully there'll be some more in my future :D You're all wonderful x

…...

Chapter 25

…...

'Derek Morgan! You're a dead man! You just – oooowwww! You just wait until the next time you even think about batting those big brown eyes at me and doing that thing with your tongue on my neck! _Oh, fuckkk_!'

Her hand was clenched tight around his as the contraction hit, while he grinned at the amused midwife. 'She's jokin', right, baby? Can't get enough of me.' He winked as Penelope glared up at him.

'I wouldn't fricken count on it, hot stuff. Never mind sharing a bed, we're not even gonna be in the same room alone!'

He chuckled in amusement and then winced when she gripped his hand tightly again. 'Ohhh, Goddd, Derek, I can't do this! _Please_, knock me out and cut me open! I don't carreee! Oucchhhhh!'

His eyes grew serious as he cupped her cheek and locked his eyes with hers. 'Baby girl, look at me. Listen, you can do this, I promise you can. You're doin' so well, and you're nearly there. Lacey here says you're 9cms dilated, right? That means it won't be long before you're pushing. I'm right here, honey, ok? I'm right here. We can do it together, just a little longer for me sweetheart.'

Her eyes were gentle and she had a soft smile on her face, obviously calmer, even as she scoffed at him. 'Together, handsome? I don't think I like this division of labour. You get all of the pleasure and I get all of the pain?'

He chuckled again and leaned close to her ear, nudging her hair out of the way with his nose as his voice lowered to a sensual whisper. 'Pain, princess? I don't recall you being in pain when I got you pregnant. Unless I misunderstood all that screaming.'

She huffed at him. 'Are you serious, stud? I'm in the middle of the most excruciatingly painful thing I've ever done just to give you the most beautiful children in the whole world, and you're heating up like molten chocolate over there.'

He grinned widely at her. 'I'm distracting you, is it working?'

'Can you believe this fool?'

The midwife shook her head at their antics and gave Penelope one last check, before declaring it time to start pushing. She called for another midwife to assist her as Derek braced himself, kissed her cheek and offered her his hand again. 'Ok, doll, it's time, you ready?'

She gripped his hand and smiled weakly at him, giving him a definitive nod. 'I'm ready.'

'Ok, Penelope, deep breaths, great, now bare down into your bottom and push.'

PG did as she was told, her head dropping down onto her chest as her teeth clenched and she pushed with all of her might.

'Good girl, Penelope, that's great, the little one's moving fast, I think he or she is gonna be out with the next couple of good pushes. Is that another contraction? Ok, push, Penelope, bare right down.'

Before either of them knew it, a squirming baby was placed on Pens chest, just for a moment as he let out a loud cry. His skin was a beautiful cappuccino colour, the perfect blend of the two of them, his head covered in a mop of almost black hair, he had perfect pouty lips, his tongue sticking out adorably as his cries ceased and he snuggled against his mothers chest.

Cooing over their beautiful son, they were both surprised by the speed with which her contractions started again. She thrust the baby into the waiting arms of the midwife, as she gripped Derek's hand and prepared to do it all over again.

'Ohh,_ oowwww_!' She grunted and pushed down with everything she had in her, taking deep heaving gulps of air before doing it all over again. She wasn't sure how long she pushed for, only that it hurt. She was vaguely aware of Derek pushing her hair out of her face, and Lacey telling her to keep pushing. All she knew was that her body wanted the baby out, and eventually, with one last, long push, another cry permitted the room and she watched as the midwife lifted another gorgeous baby up onto her chest, a beautiful little girl.

The midwife gave the baby boy to Derek, who paid rapt attention to his son, watching as his nose wrinkled up and his eyes drifted shut contentedly. He cuddled him close, leaning over and planting a loving kiss on his girls head, before peeking over her shoulder to observe the almost identical, adorable little girl lying on her mothers naked chest.

'We did it, baby girl. Just look at them, they're perfect.'

She looked up at him adoringly, raising her free hand to gently caress his jaw. 'We did, hot stuff. They're beautiful, just like their papa.'

He chuckled and turned his head to kiss her palm. 'And their stunning mama, guess we're even, gorgeous.'

He leaned down and kissed her smiling lips, grinning at her when he pulled away. 'So, they're finally here. We need to stop arguing and decide on their names. Whatcha thinkin', sweetheart?'

…...

An hour later, the entire team had piled into the small room, laughing and cooing over the beautiful babies. Usually, visiting would be restricted to 2 at a time, but the flashing of their badges, and the slight crush Lacey had on Reid had quickly gained them all access.

JJ had quickly taken full possession of their daughter, and had apparently decided she wasn't giving her up. She and Henry were cooing over the baby as Hotch got his turn to hold the baby boy.

Blake grinned as she observed the family around her, laughing together, jokes bouncing freely back and forward, Derek sprawled across the bed in a way that would probably make the midwife have a fit, his new wife cuddled close in his arms as they joined in the fun, both of them radiant in their happiness.

Rossi approached Hotch and pulled the blanket back little, kissing his head, god father style. 'So, come on kids, enquiring minds wanna know. What are you gonna call them?'

Penelope eyed her man, before focusing on the intrigued team and chuckling. 'Why don't you guess?'

JJ chuckled. 'I'll take a guess, Tulip Twinkle?'

They all laughed as Penelope gasped in mock outrage. 'Jayjers, I'm a little eccentric, I'm not cruel.'

Little Jack pouted up at her as only a 7 year old could. 'Come _on_ Auntie P, I wanna know.'

She smiled gently at the precious little boy. 'Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the world, Matilda Jennifer, and Zachary Spencer.'

JJ gasped, her smile wide as they watched Reid cough to disguise the lump in his throat and wiped a sly tear from his eye.

Rossi winked at Penelope as he clapped his hands together. 'Right, well, I think it's about time we went and wet the babes heads. Who's in? Drinks on me.'

Reluctantly, the babies were given back to their parents as one by one the team left the room. Rossi was the last to go, cheekily poking his head back through the door. 'You not coming, Morgan? Good job, kitten. He's well and truly under the thumb and you've only been married for 16 hours.'

Penelope giggled and her new husband shot a glare over to the older agent. 'Hey man, don't mess with me. I'm right where I wanna be, I've got my woman, I've got my gorgeous babies, what more could a guy ask for?'

Dave grinned and threw them a wave on the way out, cherishing the sight of the four of them cuddled together on the small bed.

…...

'Ah, alone at last baby girl.'

She wrinkled her nose at him and giggled. 'Oh, hot stuff, I love you so freaking much. I just-I love them so freaking much.'

'Me too, princess. You, you're a Goddess, I swear you are. Look at this, baby, I've got you, I've got our beautiful babies, you've given me everything. Our own little family. I promise you I'm gonna cherish you forever.'

'And I you, my love.'


	26. Epilogue

No, no, no. Last nights CM didn't do it for me at all :/ I'm putting bets on that Sam's the stalker, just sayin...More Morcia please, I hate walking away from every episode disappointed, but every time I consider not watching I find myself drawn back in, hoping that _this_ time somethings gonna happen. Big meh :/ Anyway, now that I've gotten my little rant over with, here's the Epilogue, thanks again for your continued support, happy reading :)

Epilogue

…...

She swore her hot stuff was torturing her on purpose, strutting around their home shirtless, carrying one or both of their children, bending over in front of her to fix the hinge on the kitchen cabinet, waking her up in the middle of the night with his heavy erection poking into her backside. Not that she was sleeping much, she thought ruefully. She felt like she was crawling out of her skin, her body constantly hot and wet, her nerves tingling whenever he was within 20 feet of her. She found herself staring at him, willing him to relieve her, to do something to get rid of the ache deep inside.

It had been 6 long weeks since she'd given birth, six weeks in which she'd been tortured every which way. She'd had to feel his hot glances on her body, and when she'd turned to look back at him, she'd found him staring at her more obvious assets, his eyes darkened to molten lava, his tongue sticking out to run along his lower lip in appreciation. She'd had to listen to him, deep in the darkness of the night, fidgeting in his sleep and moaning her name, the sheet tenting around him in obvious arousal.

So maybe, with the twins, she was feeling a little neglected, so she hadn't told him she'd been cleared for take off. She was hoping that he was counting the days down until they could make love again, as she was, but apparently not, because 3 days after her follow up doctors appointment, one he'd known she had, still nada from her usually insatiable stud muffin.

She was starting to pout. She knew he loved her, knew he still wanted her, but she was frustrated, and didn't understand why he wasn't making a move. Since the babies, they'd done nothing but sweet little pecks here and there. He hadn't even kissed her properly, and oh how she missed his hot kisses, the ones that curled her toes and made her cling to him as they explored each others mouths.

So, instead of womaning up and confessing to him her desires, she did what any self respecting woman would, and set about torturing him right back.

Sunday night, the team had returned from their case just in time to have a few hours of rest before the week began again. If Derek was honest, he was looking forward to his girl being back at work the next morning. Since Pen was helping them out from home anyway, Hotch had decided that they could set the babies up in her office so she could work from there. As soon as the time came that they needed more than a feed and a cuddle every few hours, they'd move down to the crèche with the other FBI children.

God, he'd missed her, and not just her dazzling personality. He missed being _with_ her, making love to her all night, sharing hot, passionate kisses made for loving. He knew damn well how long it'd been since the babies had been born, but no matter how much he wanted it, he had to wait for Penelope to tell him she was ready to get down to it, he couldn't jump on her like a caveman the minute the doc told them it was ok. Over the next week, he soon learnt she was ready.

His body was on fire for her, his dick was constantly hard and he had a hard time concentrating on anything that wasn't her.

They'd had a short case during the week, and she'd taken it upon herself to call him to say goodnight. Of course, the past few weeks, goodnight hadn't usually included heavy panting, comments loaded with sexual tension and him being certain she was coming all over her own fingers from the sound of his voice. She'd hung up quickly, and he'd had no choice but to ease his stiff cock from his pyjama pants and bring himself some relief. It was no where near as good as being with her, but it was enough. For now.

When he'd returned home, she'd been up to her eyeballs in dirty laundry, washing, folding and ironing two sets of everything, but had seemed calm, unusual for her. Usually she was ecstatic to see him, peppering his face with kisses and pulling him close. They usually spent at least an hour just cuddling on the couch, enjoying each others company after being apart.

That night, when he'd patted the space beside him and invited her to join him, she's insisted she was way too busy cooking dinner. The table had been laid perfectly for two, candles lit, much the same as it had been when he'd proposed. All the way through dinner, she'd looked at him hotly over the rim of her quirky glasses, she'd slipped her foot out of her sky scrapper heels and run it up and down his lower leg, slipping up to his thigh every once in a while. Once dinner was finished, she put desert in the oven to warm and declared she was giving him a massage while they waited.

Her magical fingers had worked their way sensually across his neck, shoulders and upper back, before ghosting a hot kiss behind his ear and then pulling away from him abruptly, wandering over to the oven as if nothing had happened. Later, he'd washed the dishes and strolled into the living room to find her perched on the couch, legs crossed and laptop perched on her lap. He'd decided to take a chance, kissing the back of her neck and running his fingers gently up her arm.

The only sign she gave that she'd noticed him was a slight hitch of her breath, and then her fingers were tapping away again. He lowered his voice to the seductive tone that he knew usually made her sopping wet. 'I'm gonna go to bed. You comin'?'

She shrugged and carried on clicking away. 'I'll be up in a little while. I still have a few things to do.'

He'd hidden his disappointment and pecked her lips quickly, making his way up to their bedroom and deciding there was no way he was going to get any sleep without reliving himself first, so he'd made his way to the shower.

Downstairs, Penelope had taken a few deep breaths and fanned her face. Damn it, that tone...she'd almost melted into a gooey puddle right there.

So yes, she could've gone upstairs with him and he would have taken care of her, but she'd been suffering for weeks, going without even a proper kiss, her body tightly coiled and a niggle in the back of her head, constantly asking her why he wouldn't come near her. She had no idea, but she was planning on holding out for as long as she had the willpower.

The rest of the week had been spent with her doing everything in her power to attract his want, and him trying his damnest to pretend she wasn't getting to him. Every morning meeting they'd had, she ran her hand across at least one part of him, his ass, his chest, his neck...his cock. Her neckline got a little lower everyday, her magnificent breasts beckoning him from across the room. He'd become grouchy and irritable, which was not helped when he spied Rossi smirking knowingly at him. Well, it was now Friday, and she had no idea what was waiting for her when he got home.

Oh, how much he wanted to spank her ass for torturing him. He knew what she was doing, apparently she was feeling neglected by his lack of attention, and instead of telling him what she wanted, she was trying to play him, trying to force his hand. Oh, she wanted attention, she was gonna get it.

He could hear Maddy screaming before he'd even gotten out of the car, and knew that in around 3.5 seconds, Zak was gonna join in the chorus.

No sooner had he closed the front door before him, he was proven right, and he made his way up to the nursery to assist his beautiful wife.

She was pacing the room shushing her daughter, trying to unbutton her flowery blouse at the same time as she was anxiously glancing at the crib where her son was now exercising his lungs.

She breathed out a deep breath in relief when she saw Derek lounging in the doorway. 'Oh thank God, I think they're trying to break the sound barrier.'

He chuckled slightly, and moved towards her. Her breath hitched in her throat at the look in his eyes. She watched his fingers as they unbuttoned her blouse, his fingers brushing against her skin. When it was done and she tilted her head back up, she gasped when she found his soft lips mere millimetres away from hers. Instead of taking them in a kiss, he moved his head and gave her a slow, sexy kiss just below her ear and then pulled away, lifting his son into his arms.

Penelope shook herself out of her lust filled haze and lifted her bra, cradling her baby girl against her breast as she suckled. Derek had managed to calm Zachary down, his cries turning to soft sniffles as he lay contentedly in his fathers arms, enjoying the warmth from his hold, waiting patiently for his turn to feed. Matilda had her fill and her eyes drifted closed, petal soft eyelashes fluttering against her peachy cheeks as her suckling ceased. Derek smirked at her when they switched the children around, as she managed it without touching him for even a second.

He enjoyed the embrace of his little girl for a few minutes, until Zak was asleep too, and they put both of them back into their cribs.

She stalled, suddenly nervous as her subconscious whispered at her that tonight was the night.

He didn't say anything, just took her hand and gently urged her out of the room.

When they made it back downstairs, he gulped his own pizza down, and waited patiently for her to finish eating, before almost throwing the plates in the sink and crooking a finger at her. 'Upstairs. Now.'

She nodded obediently and took the stairs slowly, almost jumping out of her skin when he slapped her ass cheek.

They closed the bedroom door behind them, and he took a seat on the bed. Now they were here, she found herself strangely nervous. It'd been 6 weeks since they'd done this...since they'd done _anything_, and she'd had two babies since then. Her figure wasn't what it used to be. She'd never been tiny before, but she'd had curves in all the right places, and soft, smooth skin. Now she was afraid that she had curves _everywhere_, and her smooth skin was now a mess of silvery stretch marks. Still, she resolved, assuming things had never gotten her anywhere in the past, and for some reason, he wanted her more than anyone else in the world, she knew he did.

Still, she stood in front of him, unsure of what he wanted her to do, as took his shirt off and lounged back on the bed, his arm tucked behind his head. He gestured towards her. 'Strip.'

She startled. 'P-pardon?'

He grinned at her, that sexy grin that always made her insides churn. 'Come on, baby girl. Strip for me. I know you got somethin' sexy goin on underneath those clothes. Take it off, gorgeous. I want to see my woman.'

Hesitantly, for she didn't want to ruin their moment by being insecure, she began unbuttoning her blouse with shaky fingers. His eyes were riveted when her large, pale globes were revealed to his eyes, encased in a silky turquoise bra, the material pushing them up and together. Once her blouse had been pulled off, she unzipped her simple pencil skirt, pushing it slowly down her legs to reveal matching panties, and a sexy black garter holding up her black stockings. His eyes had darkened significantly, his breathing deep and rapid as he pulled himself up from the bed and gripped her face in his strong hands.

And for the first time in over a month, he kissed her, one hand sliding down to her ass and pulling her closer, his lips sliding over hers. She moaned into his mouth and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue past her soft lips, flicking upwards and tasting her. He could feel her legs buckling, and he tightened his hand on her ass, pulling her closer to his aching arousal as they continued to kiss, on and on. He could feel her nipples pebbling against his chest, her femininity burning up against his cock.

Finally, after long minutes, he pulled away, gently caressing her smooth cheek before tugging her towards the bed and laying her down. He followed her, perching himself on his elbows as he leaned over her, her hands clutching his shoulders.

'You're a very naughty girl, baby. I think you need to be punished.'

She blinked owlishly up at him. 'Naughty? I haven't done anything to be punished for.'

He chuckled and took her mouth with his again, unable to resist her sweetness. 'Umm hmm...very, very naughty. Teasing me all week. I was trying to be a good boy, baby. I knew you'd gone to the doctors, I just didn't think you needed me jumping all over you the minute you got back. I figured you'd let me know when you were ready.'

She smiled up at him softly. 'I thought you knew, I'm always ready for you.'

More kissing. 'Maybe before, sweetheart, but you'd just given birth to our gorgeous children. I wanted to give you time. But you've made it perfectly clear what you want this week, haven't you, my angel?'

'Maybe I felt like I had to. You haven't even kissed me since the twins were born, Derek, not properly. I missed you. You could dent a girls ego, you know.'

He smoothed a thumb across her plump bottom lip. 'Please tell me you know why, princess? I couldn't, not when I knew- it always leads to this with us, doesn't it? We can't have sexy, hot, wet kisses without this. I can't touch you without wanting this. You weren't healed enough, you weren't ready. I couldn't take a chance, I can't help myself around you.'

She smiled at him again, leaning up and sliding her lips against his. He took that as his cue that she was ready, and he was forgiven. He slid his hands up to her breasts, caressing them first through her bra, and then unclipping it and pulling it off of her body, her bountiful breasts spilling out into his hands. He groaned into her mouth. 'Fuck, baby. I fucking love your tits, especially now, they're even

bigger after the babies. I could play with them all day, every day, you know that?'

She could do nought but moan as he played her body like a fiddle, feather like, gentle finger tips, all over her body, hot lips on hers, and then her neck, down to her collar bone.

'You know I still have to punish you, right? You've been torturing me all week, bad girl. Made me wanna bend you over and fuck your brains out. My dick's been constantly hard thinking about you, I've been going crazy.'

She moaned again, his words sending spikes of lust straight to her very core, moisture gathering and seeping out of her opening, soaking her already wet panties. 'P-punish me how?'

His nose nudged her earlobe as he whispered to her. 'The best way, sweetness. By giving you what you've been asking for all week. I'm gonna fuck your brains out, I'm gonna make you come over and over for me, until you're begging me to let you rest. Is that what you want, baby girl? You want to feel me deep inside your sweet pussy?'

Her hips were already arching against him as she groaned her agreement, her fingers clawing at his back as he bestowed wet kisses down her neck. Eventually, he was face to face with her lovely

breasts, and he allowed his eyes to drift upwards. 'Umm, I've missed this too, baby. Daddy's turn.'

He slid his tongue across one peaked nipple, and then the other, before taking it into his mouth and sucking hard, twisting the other one with his long, talented fingers. 'Ohh, fuck, Derek. Oh my God, I think I'm gonna – oh, yes!'

She ground herself against his arousal, her nerves too on edge to allow her to control herself, the pleasurable sensations overwhelming her after so long and sending her into an intense orgasm, her pussy clenching, grasping thin air as she came down.

He was looking at her hotly when she re-opened her eyes, licking his lips in anticipation. 'Damn, baby, you have no idea how fucking sexy it is, watching you cum for me.'

She watched him with interested eyes as he continued to kiss a path down her body, paying special homage to her stomach, the place which had housed the two most precious things to both of them, and then made his way down to her panties. He lifted his hand, running the tips of his fingers over her material covered mound as she gasped again.

'Pretty, these. New?' She nodded. 'I thought so, I don't remember seeing them before. And I would have remembered these.' With that, he slid his hands underneath and yanked the silk away from her, rendering it useless in his hands.

'Derek Morgan, those were nice panties!'

He grinned up at her innocently. 'Opps? I'll buy you some more, my sweet. As many as you want. Now, be a good girl, daddy's trying to concentrate down here.'

She threw her head back at the first touch of his tongue against her sopping centre, he ate at her with relish, spearing his tongue deep inside of her and pleasuring nerves that hadn't been stimulated in too long. When he replaced his tongue with his fingers and instead flattened his tongue against her clit, humming and moving it back and forth, she came undone, her hands gripping the back of his head as she arched and shook against him, stilling for a full minute before collapsing back on the bed.

When she re-emerged, he was once again perched over her, smoothing her hair away from her face, his loving recognisable in the depths of his eyes. 'I love you, you know that? I mean, I didn't even know it was possible to love someone this much, but you – you've changed me, you've given me everything I've ever wanted, with the person I wanted it with. We're always gonna be together, you hear me?'

She nodded, her hand running adoringly along his stubbly cheek. 'I know, handsome. You think it's any different for me? I wanted you for so long, I feel like I'm in a dream I haven't woken up from yet. I keep pinching myself, at the same time as I hope like hell that I don't ever wake up. You make me feel like I could fly.' The last sentence was a whisper as she captured his lips, caressing them slowly as he flipped them.

Smiling sexily, she sat up running her hands across his chiselled chest. 'Hmm, I like this position. SSA Derek Morgan at my mercy.'

He smiled widely. 'Oh yeh? And just what do you plan on doin' with me?'

She grinned in answer and slid down his body, pulling his pants down as she went. This time it was she who licked her lips, her mouth watering at the treat in front of her. Gods, but he had a gorgeous dick. Long and thick, with a large mushroom shaped head and thick veins running all the way down it, just slightly darker than the rest of his body. She tentatively stuck her tongue out and licked the tip, watching him shudder underneath her and hearing his sharp intake of breath. Emboldened, she carried on, licking at him like he was her own personal lolly pop, paying special attention to that sensitive area just below the head.

She placed her tongue there, wiggling it back and forth and feeling him arch his hips towards her, a quiet moan escaping him, then she closed her mouth over him, sliding it down as far as she could go, and he went crazy, groaning long and deep, his hands slipping into her hair as his eyes rolled back and his hips shot upwards.

She did it again, and then again, up and down, her hand massaging his full balls, until he couldn't take it any longer. He pulled her up towards him, flipping them back over and sliding inside of her in one smooth, gentle stroke.

'Ohh, oh yes! Oh, you feel so good, hot stuff, so good!'

He stilled, trying desperately to get a hold of himself and gather the strands of his control back together. 'Damn, gorgeous, you're so fucking tight, so wet.'

A minute later, she was getting restless, wriggling underneath him. He pulled out slowly, and then slammed back inside of her, her hot pussy clenching around him. They began a hard, strong rhythm, one that had her clutching his back, his ass, her nails digging into the skin and giving him a pleasurable sting. He kissed her again then, their tongues exchanging caresses, until she exploded around him. His rhythm faltered with the added pressure of her channel coming around him, and he kissed her neck as he slammed into her faster, feeling the pressure building. She turned her head, nipping his neck and sending him over the edge, and taking her along for the ride one last time, until he collapsed against her.

A minute later, he'd gotten his breath back. He kissed her lips gently, smiling at her as she smiled back. He sat up, unclipping her stockings from her garter and pulling the whole lot down her legs, throwing them in the general vicinity of the dirty laundry basket, and then gathering her up in his arms, one hand back behind his head, the other running gently through her hair as she traced patterns on his chest.

'Baby girl, listen to me. I don't ever want you to think I don't want you. You're the first thing I think about in the morning and the last thing I think about at night. I love you, more than anything in the world. Were you feeling a little neglected, with the twins being here now? Did you think I preferred spending time with the babies?'

She shrugged and wouldn't meet his eyes. 'It's stupid, being jealous of my own children. Please don't get me wrong, I love them so much, aside from you, they're the best thing that's ever happened to me. But ever since I had them, I just – I feel like I never see you, not really. You – you come home from work and go straight to the nursery without even a hello. You come back from a week long case, you go straight to the nursery. I – I just miss you sometimes, thats all.'

He kissed her forehead and then the tip of her nose. 'I'm sorry, princess, I'm so sorry. I stayed away because I couldn't keep my hands off of you. That's it. I love spending time with you. I _adore_ you, you know that.'

She nodded gently, snuggling closer. 'I know you do. So don't take yourself away from me. If I have to suffer, you do too, stud.'

He chuckled and slid his hand down to cup her firm ass. 'I love you, baby girl.'

'I love you too, hot stuff.' She snuggled down closer to him, breathing in his scent and knowing there was absolutely no where else she'd rather be but here, with her ever loving husband, and their two adored children, _a family._


End file.
